


The Lives We Live

by liddie



Series: The Hobbit AU Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, CEO-in-training Fíli, College Student Kíli, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, as is Fili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots in a modern AU featuring college student!Kíli and CEO-in-training!Fíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The past few months at Erebor Inc have been hard on Fíli, responsibilities and paperwork piling up around him with no end in sight. After a particularly long meeting he thinks that maybe he's in over his head. Fortunately, Fíli's receptionist knows just what he needs.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Modern!AU time! Let's give this a shot!
> 
> Fíli is Thorin's heir to Erebor Inc and Kíli is a university student in England. They met at uni and are happily working through their long distance relationship until Kíli finishes university and they can be together....or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few months at Erebor Inc have been hard on Fíli, responsibilities and paperwork piling up around him with no end in sight. After a particularly long meeting he thinks that maybe he's in over his head. Fortunately, Fíli's receptionist knows just what he needs.

* * *

 

When the chair next to him slides back, Fíli Durin jolts back to awareness, turning to see his uncle Thorin stand and begin shaking hands with the other people at the table. He gives Fíli a questioning look, though the blond just shakes his head slightly and stands to mirror his uncle. After many handshakes and promises of dinners at a later time Fíli excuses himself from the room and heads to his office.

He walks down the office hallway slowly, nodding at the stuffy men in suits that pass.The lunch meeting had gone on far longer than he had hoped and now all he wants to do is go home and bury himself in his bed. He walks by his receptionist Onma and when she looks up at him he flashes a tired smile. Her eyes soften as she takes in his tired state.

“That bad, huh?” She asks kindly and Fíli nods as he pinches the bridge of his nose, wincing at the beginnings of a headache. He shrugs with a tired sigh and turns to give Onma the rundown of the meeting.

“I don't understand why Thorin needed me in there, I barely contributed anything.” Fíli confesses, a yawn catching up to him. “Do I have anything scheduled for the rest of the day?”

“You have a meeting at two with the bookshop rep, and a dinner meeting at six later tonight,” she relays and Fíli groans internally. The redheaded woman reaches into her desk and pulls out a bottle of aspirin, handing a few to Fíli and snagging him a bottle of water from the small cooler next to her desk. The blond gives her a grateful nod, twisting the cap off the water and taking a long drink.

“Have you been sleeping lately?” Onma asks him suddenly, Fíli sensing her about to go into mother-hen mode. He waves his hand, dismissing the question with a non-committal shrug as he tosses the pills back. Before he can offer a real reply another yawn catches him by surprise.

“Fíli, you need to sleep. Take some time off, go on a vacation!” She says sternly, but Fíli just gives her a boyish grin.

“Thanks, Onma.” Fíli says sincerely. “I’ll look into it.”

“You will not!” She says crossly, getting a tired laugh from the blond. He turns back to her when he reaches his door, giving her an apologetic look.

“What time was that meeting with the rep?” He asks again as he pushes his door open.

“Two o’clock!” She says with a sigh, and Fíli’s brows furrow at the delighted smile that suddenly spreads across her face. 

With a shrug he walks into the office and closes the door, resting his forehead on the dark wood with a sigh. Onma is right, he really _does_ need a break. He hasn’t had a good nights sleep in over two weeks, but the constant work piling up isn’t going to do itself. He had gotten through a huge chunk of paperwork this morning and now he only has a few documents to look over until his meeting.

Fíli pulls away from the door and turns to face the dark room with a slight frown. He was sure he left the shades open when he left, but maybe Onma had shut them. The blond reaches up to loosen his tie, pulling it over his head and crumpling it in his grip. 

“Dammit.” He whispers to himself, throwing his tie onto the couch and making his way across the room to his desk. Spreading his hands on the dark surface he leans against it while hanging his head.

A squeaking noise has his head whipping up as the desk lamp clicks on, and Fili stares in shock as his chair swivels around bringing a familiar brunet into sight.

“Hello, Fíli,” Kíli says with smug smile and Fíli continues to stare in shock. The brunet is sprawled in the plush office chair, one leg hanging off an arm and his other hand pillowing his head on the armrest.

Kíli’s wearing ripped jeans and a worn black button up shirt, the first few of those buttons skillfully undone. Fíli wonders how he even got this far into the building, his clothes clearly stomping over the building’s dress code. His hair is tied up in a messy ponytail and Fíli wants to run his hands through the dark locks. The image and pose scream sex appeal and Fíli chokes on his words.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Kíli asks with a raised brow, dropping his leg and leaning forward in the chair while folding his hands atop the desk. When Fíli still doesn't reply, Kíli waves a hand at the chair in front of the desk.

“Take a seat, Mr. Durin.” He says with a sharp grin, Fíli cracking a smile as he sits down in the leather chair. Kíli sits up straighter, holding himself up in the manner of a prissy CEO.

“I’ve been reviewing your file Mr. Durin, and I must say this is some exemplary work.” Kíli says as he flips absently through a random manila folder on the desk. Fíli smiles so warmly at his boyfriend that Kíli almost drops his façade.

“I heard there was a minor mishap we must discuss.” Kíli says seriously, looking up through his bangs as Fíli gives him a questioning look.

“A mishap, Sir?”

“Yes. It seems you were caught doing some questionable things in your office with a lowly delivery boy.” Kíli says with a sly grin, Fíli trying to disguise his laugh into a cough.

“Yes, Sir. I fully admit to that,” Fíli says gravely, holding the stern look for only a few seconds before throwing the younger a saucy smile. “And I can’t say it won’t happen again.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Kíli says, standing up to lean over the desk and giving the blond a heated look. Fíli grins, worrying his lip because he knows it drives the other crazy. Kíli’s eyes are focused on Fíli’s lips, and when the blond stands up and places his hands on the desk Kíli all but lunges across it to grab his collar.

Fíli leans into the kiss, slotting his lips against Kíli’s and prying them open with his tongue. The younger man makes a whining noise, both hands coming up to push the suit jacket off Fíli’s broad shoulders. With a laugh the blond pulls back slightly and shrugs out of his jacket.

“I thought you weren’t coming until next month,” he pants, and Kíli is now crawling up onto the desk and kneeling in front of Fíli to undo the buttons on his shirt, completely disregarding the folders and miscellaneous writing utensils he’s sent crashing to the floor. He gets the first few undone, placing an openmouthed kiss on the skin he uncovers.

“I wasn’t, but Onma phoned me last week saying you haven’t been sleeping,” Kíli confessed with a guilty grin, and Fíli let out a laugh.

“She was in on it! She knew you were in here, that's why she was giving me that shit-eating grin right before I came in.” Fíli says with awe, everything clicking into place.

“Of course she was! I almost had to ruin the surprise and call you when they wouldn’t let me up into the office. They didn't believe I was your boyfriend!” Kíli said with a laugh, nimble fingers working the last of the buttons on Fíli’s shirt. He pushes the fabric aside and begins kissing a trail up the blond’s chest, Fíli letting his head fall back as he grips Kíli’s hips.

“We’ll have to fix that while you’re here,” Fíli groans out, moving his hands down over Kíli’s denim clad ass and urging him to kneel up. Kíli complies while Fíli fiddles with the button and fly on the brunet’s pant before sticking his hands down the back of them and kneading the soft flesh through his boxers.

“Fíli,” Kíli moans, jerking his hips forward and trying to gain friction against his straining erection. Fíli cups his ass and gives a pull, Kíli’s knees skidding across the surface of the desk and sending more papers flying to the floor. Kíli jerks at the sudden movement, tipping forward slightly and throwing his arms around Fíli with a laugh as he tries to remain upright.

Fíli brings his hands up to wrap around his boyfriend and Kíli smiles as he buries his face in the blond’s neck. Fíli reaches up with one hand and tugs at the hair tie, pulling it free and carding his fingers through the brunet’s hair.

“Missed you, Kíli.” Fíli grins against his neck, Kíli pressing a kiss to the blond’s ear before licking the shell of it. Fíli shudders and pulls back, his blue eyes dark with desire.

Kíli leans in to press a kiss to Fíli’s nose before pulling out of the blond’s hold, scrambling to climb off the desk without messing too many more things up. He reaches down to zip and button his pants, Fíli frowning at the actions.

“What are you doing?” Fíli asks loudly, and the brunet chuckles and presses a soft kiss to pouting lips.

“We’re leaving,” Kíli states matter-of-factly, pulling Fíli’s shirt back on a doing up a few buttons, just enough to look semi-presentable.

“Kíli, I can’t.” Fíli murmurs, cursing himself for scheduling any meetings today. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in months and now all he wants to do is spend every minute with him.

“Sure you can! You’re like, second in command right?”

“Ha yeah, I wish it were that easy. I’ve got another meeting and a dinner, I can’t just not show up.” Fíli says with a grimace, trying not to see the hopeful look in those dark eyes dim.

Kíli starts to laugh and Fíli stares at him like he’s gone crazy. The brunet just grins, pressing his body to align with Fíli’s and bringing his hands up to run over the blond’s chest as he leans towards his ear.

“The meeting with the bookshop rep was with Bilbo and your dinner is with me,” Kíli whispers wickedly and Fíli is once again stunned with shock. Kíli begins to laugh only to be cut off with a rough kiss. A moans echoes into Fíli’s mouth and the blond backs him into the desk so that Kíli has no choice but to sit on it. 

Kíli lifts his leg to hitch over Fíli’s hip, rubbing their clothed erections together. Fíli ruts against the brunet, reaching up to tangle his hand in Kíli’s dark hair.

“You little minx,” Fíli breathes, leaning back to take in the sight of his boyfriend. The brunet’s eyes are dark and lidded, his lips swollen and wet from their kisses. Fíli buries his face into Kíli’s neck and breathes in his scent, trying to will himself some control. Kíli runs his hands up and down Fíli’s back in a soothing motion, dropping his leg to the ground.

“We have plenty of time for desk sex later, Fíli. Let’s go back to your place.” Kíli says with a grin, Fíli pulling away from the warmth reluctantly.

“And then a nap?” He asks hopefully, Kíli nodding in agreement.

“Yes, please. The flight was horrible and I didn't sleep a wink.” He says, allowing Fíli to pull him towards the door. Kíli stops by the couch and grabs the tie Fíli threw there, looping it around his own neck. 

“There, presentable enough?” Kíli jokes, and Fíli can’t help but laugh at the sight of him. He brushes the wrinkles out of Kíli’s shirt and gives a nod before opening the door. Onma looks up at the sound, a huge smile breaking across her face at the sight of them.

“I see you found your surprise,” she says with a grin, and Fíli gives her a grateful look.

“You’re the best, Onma,” he says, Kíli parroting the words to her as well, jumping slightly when Fíli reaches around the brunet to slip his hand into his back pocket and squeezing lightly. Kíli blushes and Onma gives them a knowing grin while shaking her head.

“Alright boys, off you go.” She urges them before turning her stern gaze to the older. “I’ve cleared your schedule for a week with the approval of your uncle, so I don't want to see you in here until your week is up.”

“Really?” Fíli asks happily, and Kíli and the redhead both laugh at his excitement. With a nod from Onma, Fíli promises her his everlasting thanks and gratitude, and continues to spout off how wonderful she is even as Kíli drags him out towards the elevator.

As they tumble into the empty elevator, Fíli presses a light kiss to Kíli’s lips, unable to stop the grin that breaks out. Kíli can feel the blond’s smile and soon one of his own mirrors Fíli’s before they’re both chuckling like idiots.

“So, what are we going to do on this vacation of yours?” Kíli asks with a knowing grin, Fíli’s eyes raking hungrily over his boyfriend’s form.

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” He says with a smile, leaning down to kiss Kíli hard right as the doors open. They pull away abruptly, finding a handful of people staring at them. Fíli catches sight of a grinning Bilbo in the crowd, and the man hides a smile behind his hand at the sight of them. Kíli turns to give the elevator attendant a smug grin before grabbing Fíli’s hand and dragging him along towards the door.

“Come along, darling,” Kíli drawls, tossing a look over his shoulder at the attendant and sticking his tongue out. Fíli’s laugh fills the lobby as they head through the entrance towards Fíli’s waiting car.

 

 

 

* * *

  

A few hours later both men are in Fíli’s bed, Kíli snoozing lightly while Fíli lies on his back. Kíli had all but attacked him when they walked into the apartment, and Fíli quickly directed them towards the bedroom. Clothes quickly flew about the room and Kíli was happy to show his boyfriend just how much he missed him.

They were both happily sated at the moment, though one could never tell what kind of mood Kíli would wake up in. 

“How did you manage to get here a month early?” Fíli asks, rolling to face his boyfriend and propping his head up on one arm. The brunet cracks one eye and gives a lazy smile, turning on his side to bury his face into the soft blond hair on Fíli’s chest. Slotting a knee between Fíli’s Kíli sighs happily and tightens his arm around the other.

“I told them I needed to go, and then I did.”

Fíli raises his brow at that, knowing Kíli is holding something back. Kíli is in his last year of university, so leaving England to fly thousands of miles to visit his boyfriend in New Zealand couldn't really be an acceptable answer.

Reaching down and looping his arm around Kíli’s the blond pulls and rolls simultaneously, ignoring Kíli’s squeak as he's shifted to lay on Fíli’s chest, legs tangling with the blond’s. He looks up at Fíli with a glare and receives a cheeky smile.

“You could of just asked me to move,” Kíli grumbles, lying his head down and rubbing his cheek on Fíli’s chest. The blond hums, his arms coming to run up and down the curve of the brunet’s back, stopping just at the swell of Kíli’s behind before moving back up. They lay in comfortable silence, Fíli giving up on interrogating the brunet for the moment until his phone begins to ring.

With a groan Fíli tightens his arms over Kíli in a hug, ignoring the insistent ringing. “It’ll stop,” he murmurs to Kíli, and the brunet hides a smile in Fíli’s chest when it starts up again after a few seconds of silence.

“At least it didn't ring during our reunion sex,” Kíli points out helpfully, rolling off the blond who stands to retrieve the phone from a pile of clothes on the floor. Kíli takes the moment to admire the blond’s toned ass, smirking lazily at being caught by Fíli, who has a less than pleased look when he sees who is calling him.

“I swear, you haven’t even been here for 24 hours!” He says in an exasperated tone before accepting the call.

“Hello mother.”

“I heard Kíli was there, is that true?” His mother’s voice shouts, Fíli holding the phone from his ear for fear of becoming deaf. Kíli lets out a laugh, rolling to face the wall as he tries to muffle his laughter in a pillow.

Fíli just glares at him.

“Yes, mother, he’s here. He just got in this morning—”

“And you didn't think to phone me?” Comes his mother’s angry reply and Fíli runs a hand down his face.

“Mother, he just got here. I’ve barely had time to enjoy his presence—”

“Fíli Durin did you have sex with him? The poor thing must be absolutely wrecked from travel and you go and set to ravishing the poor boy before he—”

“Mother, I am not having this conversation with you right now.” Fíli groans, horrified. He looks to Kíli quickly and the brunet has tears in his eyes and both hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Fíli shoots him a glare but all Kíli can do is laugh harder.

“I will have Kíli call you once he’s rested. Goodbye.” Fíli says as he disconnects the call, switching his phone off and throwing it onto the chair by the door.

He prowls towards the bed and Kíli backs up quickly, trying to escape the blond. With a laugh, Fíli tackles the brunet into the pillows, their laughter echoing off the walls. Fíli holds himself aloft over Kíli and the brunet reaches up to run his hands over the strong chest, one leg coming up to hitch over the blond’s hip.

“Now, now, Fíli! We wouldn't want you to _ravish_ me even more after my _treacherous journey_ ,” Kíli says, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Fíli gives a pained noise, and Kíli’s eyes widen as he realizes a moment too late what’s coming.

Fíli bends his arms and slumps heavily onto the brunet, and Kíli lets out a shout of outrage. Flailing his limbs, the brunet tries to wiggle free but Fíli stays put, a smile stretching across his face. After a few minutes Kíli gives up his struggle, his limbs falling uselessly to his sides as Fíli buries his face in his neck.

“I swear mother loves you more than me,” he mutters, pressing his smile to Kíli’s neck when the brunet giggles, reaching up to card his hands through the cropped blond hair.

“Aww don’t worry Fíli, I still love you best.” He says the words with a grin, leaning down slightly to give the blond a kiss. Fíli hums, his tongue tracing lightly across Kíli’s lips. With a moan Kíli parts his lips and allows Fíli entry, reveling in the warmth of the blond.

After a few moments Fíli pulls back, rolling off of Kíli and reaching down for his boxers. He stands, pulling them on as the younger man makes a noise of protest. Fíli sighs at the sight, his boyfriend’s naked body barely covered by his sheet, spread out on the bed with mussed hair and a sleepy expression.

“I’ve turned my phone off, so it’s only a matter of time before she gets here.” Fíli says, pulling out a pair of gym shorts and shrugging them on. He turns back to his boyfriend, and Kíli only buries his face in the pillow, making no move to get up.

“And she has a spare key,” Fíli throws out offhandedly as he walks out of the room, hearing Kíli squeak as he begins to scramble for his clothes.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting week of classes and research papers, Kíli can't wait to sleep in and talk to his boyfriend on the phone if he can get a hold of him. Who knew waiting for the bus could be so rewarding?

* * *

 

Kíli sighs, hitching his backpack up higher onto his shoulder as he treks across the campus. He has just finished his last class of the week and the paper that was due had completely worn him out The brunet had spent the last week perfecting the twelve pages and this morning he had wanted nothing more than to throw it out the bus window and watch the pages flutter along the road. He didn't do that of course, but he was happy he could take the weekend to recover from the past few sleepless nights he’s had.

He heads towards the library, entering with a smile at the thought of finally returning the heavy books in his bag. Kíli slowly steps up to the counter and chats with the redheaded girl behind it, asking her about how difficult she thinks their final in British Literature will be. They continue to chat for a while and when his books are all checked back in he gives the redhead a wave and heads back out into the night.

Kíli sighs as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, chuckling to himself when he realizes that it literally has. He nods to a few of his classmates, waving off their offers to go out tonight by saying he just wants to go home to lie in bed for days. With a promise of another time Kíli continues his walk to the bus stop.

He shuffles towards the line of shuttle stops, pulling out his phone to check for messages. A frown appears as he looks at the blank screen, hoping he’d have some kind of text or voicemail from his boyfriend. Trying to ignore his disappointment Kíli ambles down the sidewalk to wait for his bus. Maybe he’d text Fíli on the forty-five minute commute home.

At the sound of squeaky breaks he looks up, frowning as he realizes it’s not his bus but one that goes to the dorms. More and more people start lining up and Kíli realizes another few classes must have ended. He looks back to his phone, deciding to check the weather for this weekend.

The students around him begin to murmur excitedly, Kíli ignoring them as he checks the temperature. ‘ _Maybe I’ll take a hike in the woods on Saturday_ ,’ he thinks to himself, looking up when a girl next to him turns to the side with a giggle and blush. He furrows his brow and glances up to see what the commotion is about, jaw dropping slightly when he sees the flashy red convertible parked out front and the blond man exiting it.

“No way,” he whispers to himself, watching as the sharply dressed man looks around as if trying to spot someone.

“I know right? That’s Philip Durin!” The frizzy haired girl next to him squeaks, Kíli giving her a small nod as they both watch the blond approach the bus stops. Kíli smiles at the whispers going around, stepping back slightly to blend in more.

Fíli is pretty well known around the world, being the heir to the prestigious Erebor Incorporated and all. Though he’s mostly seen around Auckland, where the company’s headquarters is located, he does make appearances with his uncle Thorin from time to time at different meetings and press conferences around the world. One of Kíli’s favorite things to do is watch the televised events and make fun of his boyfriend, sending him texts and smiling when he sees Fíli grin when he feels the vibrating of the phone from his jacket pocket.

Kíli hasn't the slightest idea what’s got the blond in England but he fully intends to find out. Shaking his head he tunes back into the conversations around him.

“What’s he _doing_ here?”

“He’s totally looking for someone!”

“He’s so handsome!”

“I’d do just about anything for a piece of _that_!”

Kíli snorts at the last one, watching in slight awe as the sea of students part for his boyfriend. He nods at those he passes, murmuring pleasantries as he makes his way closer to Kíli, still searching the mass of people.

Fíli’s smile is waning and Kíli realizes that the blond thinks he’s missed him. Fíli knows his schedule, usually calling the brunet and talking about his day while Kíli waits for his bus. With a small grin the brunet steps forward, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets as he waits for Fíli to notice him.

A professor has stopped the blond and Kíli turns to see his bus coming.  As it pulls up the girl next to him makes a noise of protest, as if debating on catching the next one so she can stay and gawk at the blond. 

Fíli’s eyes search the crowd, even as the professor is talking to him, the blond only half paying attention. Kíli finally takes pity on him, letting out a sharp whistle and startling the girl next to him.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, a grin breaking out across his face when he sees Fíli’s eyes dart around excitedly. Blue eyes connect with his and Fíli excuses himself abruptly to head towards the younger brunet.

The frizzy blond makes a squeaking noise, stepping back at the same time Kíli steps forward. She gives him a puzzled look but then Fíli is there, all brilliant smiles and shining blue eyes. He pulls Kíli into a hug, the brunet returning the gesture gently, unsure of how public Fíli wants their relationship to be. 

When the blond pulls back, he cups Kíli’s face in his hands and plants a firm kiss on his lips. Kíli’s eyes widen in shock before he leans into the kiss, his own hands coming to rest on Fíli’s waist. Pulling back Fíli gives him boyish grin before dragging him into another hug.

“I missed you!” The blond laughs and Kíli is stunned for a moment longer before returning the embrace, ignoring the stares around them. He smiles at how cute Fíli’s accent sounds amongst all the English ones, leaning down to grab for his backpack that he’d dropped before Fíli had pulled him close.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at that meeting thing with your uncle?” Kíli asks, protesting lightly when Fíli reaches for the bag. Handing it over Kíli smiles at the image Fíli makes in his nicely tailored suit with a ratty backpack slung over one shoulder.

As they turn to leave, Fíli notices their audience and has the decency to blush lightly. Kíli laughs it off, slinging his arm around the blond’s shoulder and heading towards the car.

“I am at the meeting thing with my uncle, I just neglected to tell you it was here. And that he didn't really need me to attend.” Fíli says with a grin, leaning his head back onto Kíli’s shoulder to smile up at the brunet.

“Wha—you—I can’t believe it!” Kíli sputters, Fíli laughing openly as he opens the passenger door for Kíli, throwing his backpack into the backseat. 

“Wouldn’t you know, I’m full of surprises,” Fíli says cheekily, getting in and starting the car. Kíli glances back one last time, smirking when he notices everyone looking at them.

“You sure know how to make an entrance,” he murmurs, causing Fíli to grin and wave his hand dismissively.

“Yes, sorry about that. I thought I was going to be too late and miss you.” Fíli confessed, puling out of the parking lot and heading towards Kíli’s apartment. They’d be there in about fifteen minutes since they didn't have to stop at all the bus stops along the way. Kíli lies his head back on the headrest, Fíli reaching over to grab his hand and bring it to rest on the gearshift before placing his own overtop it. 

“How long are you staying?” Kíli asks absently, threading their fingers together while Fíli takes a moment to count the days in his head.

“About nine days,” he says happily, Kíli’s heart swelling at the thought of getting to spend nine days with his boyfriend. They haven’t seen each other in about three months, with Fíli having to attend meetings and Kíli working on papers and his final project. The only connection they've had is Skype’d and phone calls almost everyday, althought it wasn't quite the same.

“We do have to go out with Uncle and Bilbo for dinner at least once, and Mother told me to give you her love.” Fíli says, Kíli grinning at him at the mention of Dís and Bilbo.

“Bilbo came and she didn’t? I’m surprised,” Kíli mutters, Fíli rubbing his thumb along the skin of Kíli’s hand.

“Trust me, we basically had to force her to stay home. And Bilbo is taking the advantage of being here and stocking up on tea and all kinds of different things he claims we don’t have in Auckland.”

“Now that, I believe,” Kíli grins as they lapse into silence, murmuring to the tune on the radio absently.

Fíli pulls into the parking lot of Kíli’s apartment, killing the engine and leaning over to pull the brunet into a deep kiss. Kíli hums happily against the blond, his eyes drooping tiredly and taking a moment to open when Fíli pulls back.

“C’mon sleepyhead, lets get you to bed.” Fíli says softly and Kíli nods, reaching into the back and grabbing his bag. They exit the car, Kíli giving a low whistle as he takes it in once more.

“How’d you manage to get this?” He says appreciatively, Fíli throwing him a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he leads the way.

“Being second in command does have its perks.”

Kíli laughs at that, fishing in his bag for his keys as he shoulders past Fíli to open the door. Fíli leans heavily against his back, resting his chin on the brunet's shoulder and whispering into his ear.

“Take your time.”

Kíli finally gets the door open, stumbling inside and flipping on the lights. He throws his bag in the hall next to the closet and grabs the blond’s hand, leading Fíli past the tiny living room and towards his bedroom. Fíli stops abruptly, his eyes drawn to something in the living room.

Kíli furrows his brow in thought as he backtracks a few steps to see what the blond’s looking at. His eyes widen when he realizes he never moved his final project from where he was working on it in the living room, since he didn't know Fíli was coming. The blond’s eyes are fixed on the painting, his mouth hanging open in awe.

“Kíli, this is…”

“My final project,” The brunet finishes, squeezing Fíli’s hand lightly. The blond tries to take in every detail of the painting, from the oranges, pinks and purples of the sky to the deep blue of the harbor waters. Kíli has painted a beautiful view of the Waitemata Harbor in Auckland, the City of Sails as seen from the top of the Sky Tower. Fíli had taken him up to the observation deck a few years ago when Kíli had come to New Zealand to visit but he never knew Kíli had seen it quite like this.

Fíli turns to him, shock and something else lingering in his dark eyes. Kíli looks away, a bit embarrassed Fíli has seen the painting before it’s finished.

“But you said the theme was—”

“Home. When I think of home I think of you and as long as we’re together it doesn’t matter where we are because it’s home,” Kíli blurts out in a rush, face flushing a brilliant pink as he realizes how corny his words sound. Before he can begin babbling to try and save himself, Fíli tugs his hand and spins him around so they’re standing face to face.

Reaching up, Fíli hooks his arms around Kíli’s neck and pulls the brunet into a tight hug. “I love you, you dork” Fíli whispers in his ear, Kíli’s own arms coming to wrap around the blond’s waist and returning the hug.

“Love you too, Fíli,” Kíli says with a smile, burying his face in Fíli’s neck and pressing a light kiss to the flushed skin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's babbling about 'home' comes mostly from the lyrics from the Gabrielle Aplin song above. I planned on stopping this when they got to the apartment but I guess I'm feeling a bit sappy today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli gets a bit jealous after watching his boyfriend attend an event with a beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags, so please take note!
> 
> This chapter seems a bit off, but maybe that's just me. 
> 
> Thanks to naity_sama for the beta~ Any mistakes are mine from adding a few things at the last moment!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Pulling the popcorn from the microwave, Kíli curses as the steam burns his hand, dropping the bag onto the counter and waving his hand around to cool it down. He pulls a empty bowl down from above the stove and picks the popcorn bag up carefully, shaking it a bit before ripping it open and dumping it in the bowl.

The brunet opens the refrigerator and snags a bottle of water, tucking it under his arm as he grabs the bowl of popcorn and heads into the living room. He stops by the small couch to grab a blanket before settling into the chair in front of the TV. Knocking a game controller onto the floor and pushing it aside with his foot, Kíli plops down in the chair and reaches for the remote.

Flipping to one of the upper channels, Kíli punches in his password to connect to the random business convention coverage he’d paid for last week. _‘Fíli better look damn hot,’_ he thinks to himself as the program starts, live press coverage of important business people and CEOs arriving at the convention center filling the screen. Kíli reads some of the names in the captioning and snorts, glad his own name isn’t that bad.

After a while, Kíli sits up in his chair suddenly as he stares at the television, almost knocking the bowl of popcorn out of his lap. He watches with narrowed eyes as his boyfriend steps out of a sleek black limo after his uncle, newly shaven and armed with a sexy smirk.

“You sly bastard,” Kíli whispers to the empty room, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoveling it into his mouth. He watches Fíli smile for the dozen cameras before leaning back into the limo, Kíli mentally grading how his ass looks in the dark blue slacks. Settling on an eight, the brunet goes to shove another handful of the buttery treat into his mouth but stops midway, the popcorn slipping from his fingers back into the bowl when he sees whom Fíli is helping out of the limo.

“What the fuck?” He whispers to the TV, a beautiful redheaded woman stepping out with Fíli’s assistance and leaning heavily on his arm. She’s wearing a low cut blue dress that’s almost the same shade as Fíli’s tie. Her ample breasts are showing just enough to be teasingly appropriate for the business function they’re attending. Kíli leans closer to the TV, completely ignoring the popcorn that falls from his lap and spills across the floor as he turns the volume up.

_“…accompanied by his heir, Fíli Durin. Young Mr. Durin himself is accompanied by Miss Tauriel Greenwood, heiress of Mirkwood Industries. The two were spotted at Erebor Inc. earlier today, and speculations of a relationship between the two have been circulating the gossip columns, though no official statement has been issued from either party. The two of them have been seen together before…”_

The broadcast flashes a few pictures of Fíli and Tauriel together, ranging from them getting into Fíli’s SUV in their formal wear to one that’s a few years older; when Fíli was still in college. Flipping back to the live coverage, Fíli helps the redhead into the building, smiling and laughing at whatever the woman is saying. Kíli’s lips turn down in a frown as he picks the remote up and turns the television off. Throwing the blankets aside, the brunet stands, ignoring the spilled popcorn crunching under his feet as he pads across the room towards his bedroom.

Collapsing onto his bed facedown, Kíli tries to think everything through. He won’t jump to conclusions, at least not until he’s talked to Fíli. Both Fíli and his uncle Thorin have warned Kíli about this kind of thing; the media taking Fíli’s business relations and skewing them out of proportion, fabricating absurd relationships. Kíli knew that something like this would eventually happen, but he didn't expect Fíli to look so happy with someone else when it did.

Screaming into his pillow like a lovesick teenage girl, Kíli turns onto his side and reaches into his pocket for his phone. Usually, Fíli would send him a text before an event, complaining about who was going or how boring it would be. But, today Kíli hadn’t gotten anything from the blond. Not even a ‘good morning’ message when he woke.

The brunet glares at the picture of himself and Fíli on his phone’s screen, snapping it shut and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

“I’m not mad, or jealous.” Kíli tells himself as he reaches over onto the nightstand and grabs his art history text. He flips through it until he gets to the bookmarked chapter and starts reading. Getting his homework done now will only give him more free time this weekend.

After a few hours and three pages of notes later, Kíli glances up at the clock, reaching across the bed for his phone. He flips it open and frowns at the blank screen, still nothing from Fíli.

Kíli goes to close the phone before he stops, scrolling down to find Fíli’s number and punching the send button a little violently. Lifting the phone to his ear, the brunet waits for Fíli to answer, his foot wiggling nervously at the end of the bed.

He isn’t that surprised when Fíli doesn’t answer, his heart falling a bit at the indirect rejection. He hangs up before the voicemail kicks on, snapping the phone shut and tossing it across the bed. Fíli’s probably still stuck attending one of the talks, sitting with his uncle and not some gorgeous redhead with killer boobs.

Flipping back to his textbook Kíli ignores all the awful scenarios that fill his head and focuses on the paintings and artists in the book. He gives a yelp when his phone goes off, scrambling across the bed and smiling when he sees who’s was calling.

“Hey,” he answers with a smile, the commotion of the convention hall coming through from the other end of the call.

 _“Hey, Kíli,”_ comes Fíli’s deep voice, along with a few other muffled voices and one very beautiful sounding laugh.

 _“Who’s that?”_ Kíli hears a woman ask and before he or Fíli could say anything to each other, a woman’s voice rings out clearly through the call.

 _“Hello? This is Mister Durin’s date, how may I help you?”_ She giggles playfully, and Kíli can hear his boyfriend’s laugh and halfhearted protests.

“You can put Fíli back on the phone, for starters,” Kíli tries to keep his tone light, but insecurity and bitterness are creeping into his voice. The woman doesn’t seem to notice and just continues to laugh.

 _“I’m sorry but he’s a little preoccupied at the moment,”_ she giggles again, making Kíli want to puke. _“Maybe he’ll give you a call later.”_

Kíli pulls the phone away from his ear, staring down at it like he’s never seen it before. With a frown, he pulls it back to his ear and tries to force his voice under control. “Listen, I need to talk to Fíli.”

 _“I’m sure you do, but he’s busy, so he’ll give you a call back,”_ the redhead says in a saucy tone, Fíli’s protests coming in louder though Kíli can’t really focus on them.

“Yeah, well, tell him he doesn’t have to bother,” he bites out before snapping the phone shut and throwing it across the room at the wall. The satisfying feeling at the crunching noise only lasts a few seconds before he realizes what he’s done, his mind mentally calculating if he has enough money in his bank account to get a new phone.

“Fuck!” Kíli swears, pushing his textbook and notes onto the floor and burying into the blankets. He sniffs a few times before reaching up to turn the bedside lamp off, drifting into a restless sleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Kíli wakes a few hours later to a banging on his apartment door, bolting upright and grimacing at the tight feeling in his cheeks from dried tears. Throwing the blanket aside, he stumbles to his feet, bringing an arm up to wipe across his face and grimacing at the dried tears.

As he heads through the hallway, he looks down at the ratty t-shirt and plaid pajama pants he was wearing yesterday, shrugging as he slides the lock on the door back and opens it hesitantly. Wincing at the abrupt sunlight, Kíli doesn't notice who his guest is until the curly haired man pushes past him and heads into the apartment.

“Bilbo?” Kíli croaks in his scratchy morning voice, clearing his throat as he shuts the door and follows the other into the living room. “What’s…what are you doing here?”

Bilbo ignores him, shoving a black bag into Kíli’s chest and shuffling to the kitchen to deposit the grocery bags onto the counter. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by,” Bilbo says lightly as he begins to unpack the bags, Kíli’s confused face crumpling when he realizes Bilbo’s true purpose.

“You don't live anywhere near here! And why are you stocking my shelves at nine in the morning?” Kíli wonders, heading to the counter and jumping up to sit atop it, the black bag Bilbo gave him hanging limply in his hands.

“I knew they’d need stocking. They always do,” Bilbo tells him matter-of-factly, setting the kettle on to boil water. He roots around in Kíli’s kitchen for a few minutes, trying to find the tea.

“Above the stove,” Kíli points out helpfully, shifting the paper in the bag around and peeking inside.

“That’s for you, so you don't have to act like it’s going to bite you,” Bilbo says with a laugh, stuffing a loaf of bread into a drawer and turning to lean back against the counter. Raising an eyebrow, he gives Kíli a nod before the brunet is pulling a sleek black box out of the bag.

“What’s this? I don’t—”

“Save it, I know you need a new one. Erebor is taking care of the bill and it doesn't matter what you say, because nothing will change that.”

At the mention of Erebor, Kíli is shoving the new phone back into the bag and pushing it across the counter. Bilbo heaves a sigh, cursing something or someone under his breath. Kíli breathes out heavily through his nose, not wanting to dredge last night up so soon. Bilbo bustles over to him and pulls the brunet off the counter, shoving him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Okay, time for a shower. Off you go now. And when you come out, I’ll have breakfast ready and you can tell me all about your classes and what happened last night.”

“Bilbo, I don’t—”

“Go!” Bilbo urges with a push, swatting at Kíli and causing the brunet to give him a tried smile.

“Thanks, Bilbo,” Kíli whispers before heading off to the bathroom. When the curly haired man hears the door shut and the water turn on, he sets about starting breakfast and cleaning up the apartment.

 

* * *

 

“Bilbo, you didn’t have to—”

“Hush, will you? I don’t mind a bit of cleaning and you know how much I like to cook. It was no problem, Kíli, really. Now, tell me what happened last night.” The curly haired man demands softly, a small grin crossing his face when he realizes how young Kíli looks sitting at the table and eating pancakes with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Shoving a forkful of cinnamon pancakes into his mouth Kíli remains silent, trying not to think of how stupid he had acted last night. He had behaved like a jealous prat, and Fíli would be right to be angry with him. Especially since this probably won’t be the last time he does something stupid.

“I told you nothing happened. Fíli and I only talked for about five seconds,” Kíli says around his pancakes, Bilbo snorting into his tea and giving Kíli a disbelieving look.

“But there was a fight?”

“There wasn’t time for a fight,” Kíli says vaguely, swirling his fork in the air in a distracted gesture as he takes a sip of his tea. “You make the best tea, Bilbo.”

“Ah, thank you, Kíli. But, don't think this conversation is over,” Bilbo points out, chuckling at how Kíli’s shoulders droop. “Was the fight about who attended the convention with Fíli last night?” Bilbo questions innocently, and when Kíli’s fork clatters to the ground he grins smugly in victory.

“That wasn't it at all,” Kíli denies, reaching to the floor and picking up the fork, wiping it off on his napkin and setting it aside with a sigh. “Okay, maybe that had a little something to do with it.”

“Who was it? I missed the coverage due to the flight,” Bilbo confesses, leaning back in the chair and looking at Kíli expectantly.

“Tauriel Greenwood? I think that was her name. But, I don't blame him, Bilbo. Honestly. She’s an heiress and complete ten and I’m a scruffy, broke college student with nothing to offer. I can’t even keep groceries in my apartment!”

“Tauriel? Kíli, she would never want to date Fíli. Of that, I am certain.” Bilbo interrupts Kíli’s self deprecating speech, shaking his head and draining the last of his tea. Kíli doesn’t look convinced and from the way his eyes dart to stare at the wood table, Bilbo knows there’s more to the story.

He doesn't really know Kíli’s entire story, the brunet never bringing up his past or family and Fíli never offering much. Bilbo does know that Kíli was orphaned at a young age, drifting from a dozen or so foster homes in both his native Ireland and England. What he does know for certain is that when Fíli befriended the easygoing brunet, he also brought more life into the Durin family than Bilbo had seen in years. Dís had taken to the young brunet instantly, insisting Kíli come home with Fíli on all their breaks and holidays.

Bilbo shakes his head to clear his thoughts, trying to think of what could have set Kíli off last night. “Did Fíli say something? What did you two talk about last night?”

“He didn’t say anything out of the ordinary, he actually sounded like he was having fun. Then that girl got on the phone and told me he was busy and she’d have him call me if he wants to talk to me, and I told her to forget it.” Kíli sighs, resting his head on the table and closing his eyes tightly. “I acted like an idiot, Bilbo. Fíli didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, no, I can see where you’d think that. Let me tell you a short story that might clear a few things up. Tauriel and her twin brother Legolas went to primary school with Fíli when they were young. Thorin and the twins’ father, Thranduil, absolutely despise each other. So, it’s only natural that their children became friends just to spite them.”  Bilbo says as he moves to grab the kettle and pour himself more tea. Topping Kíli’s cup off, he continues his tale, settling back into the chair with a small smirk.

“I know Legolas is abroad visiting his friend, so Tauriel must have asked Fíli to go to the convention with her to upset her father. And let me tell you, it worked. Thorin was in such a sour mood when he called me this morning, due to all the calls and accusations Erebor was getting about Fíli and Tauriel, on top of Thranduil’s attitude last night. I’m sure Thranduil is getting calls too.”

“But if they’re childhood friends, why did she act like his girlfriend last night?” Kíli asks around his cup of tea, relaxing slowly as the shorter man chuckles.

“Probably to piss her father off,” Bilbo guesses, leaning over the table and placing his hand over Kíli’s. “You have nothing to worry about, Kíli. Fíli was a complete mess when he called me last night—”

“He really called you?” Kíli chokes, almost spitting his tea across the table. Bilbo gives him a sharp look and hands him another napkin.

“Yes, he called me. And he didn't tell his uncle he was leaving, either. So I got that call, too.” Bilbo muses, smirking when he sees Kíli’s brown eyes go from confused to shocked in a matter of seconds.

“He left?”

“He was heading to the jet when he called me,” Bilbo said, with a knowing smile. “Actually, that means he should be arriving soon. I wonder if he’ll call for a ride.”

“He’s coming _here?_ ”

“Yes, I believe that was his plan,” Bilbo says slowly, his brows furrowing at the stricken look on the brunet’s face. “Kíli, what’s the matter?”

“He can’t come here _now_ , not after I acted like a complete idiot! And what’s worse is that he left the convention _without_ telling Thorin!” Kíli moans, dropping his head onto the wooden table with a harsh thud. “I’m so dead.”

“Enough of that, you leave Thorin to me,” Bilbo tells the brunet as he stands from his chair and starts gathering the empty dishes. Kíli raises his head and makes an attempt to collect his own plate and cup, only to have the older man slap his hand.

“Stop that and go and put some clothes on, for heaven’s sake! Do you always walk around your apartment nearly naked?”

Kíli grins slyly up at Bilbo through his bangs, the older man leaning over to swat him with his free hand. Kíli ducks out of the way in a practiced move, slipping from his chair and tightening the towel around his waist.

“I don’t want to know! Forget I ever asked!” Bilbo says loudly, bringing the dishes to the sink and starting the water. He’s mumbling to himself, and Kíli can’t help but feel at ease with him here. The brunet gives the short man a soft smile before heading down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Pushing the door shut, Kíli goes to the dresser and grabs a pair of boxers, his eyes catching on the framed photo of he and Fíli at the blond’s graduation. Kíli’s got his hair up in a high ponytail and he’s wearing his favorite outfit that consists of a pair of black jeans and Fíli’s oldest Erebor Inc. sweatshirt. The blond graduate is grinning at the camera, his face frozen in laughter as Kíli squeezes him and presses his scruffy cheek to the blond’s. Thorin is standing off to the side and giving them an annoyed look, Dís slightly in front of her brother with an absolutely brilliant smile. 

Kíli shakes his head, shimmying the boxers on and walking over to the bed. He crashes face first into the rumpled sheets with a groan, wondering how in the hell he’ll explain himself to Fíli when he gets there. Bringing his arms up under his head, Kíli lets out a sigh and puffs his bangs out of his face.

He can still hear Bilbo in the kitchen, the clinking of dishes and silverware coming down the hall every so often, along with a soft humming. Kíli closes his eyes and buries his face into a pillow, lack of sleep getting the better of him.

 

 

* * *

 

Kíli stirs when the bed dips behind him, rolling onto his side with his back towards the intruder. He feels a warm arm wrap around his stomach, pulling him across the bed and into a hard chest. The hand across his stomach splays wide, thumb rubbing the soft hair that trails down from Kíli’s chest to navel. He hums sleepily, scooting back a bit into the warm body behind him and frowning when he realizes Fíli still has his suit on.

He tries to scoot away but the blond tightens his hold and leans over to nuzzle into Kíli’s dark hair. “Hey,” Fíli whispers next to his ear, leaning back slightly so Kíli can roll onto his back.

“What’re you doing here?” Kíli yawns, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. Fíli watches him with a fond smile before sitting up, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it to the floor. Kíli follows him up, his eyes widening as he takes in Fíli’s disheveled appearance, realizing he’s still in the same clothes from last night. “You look like shit.”

“Give me a break, I haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours,” Fíli snorts, making quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt. Kíli reaches out to run his hand through Fíli’s shortly cropped hair, his eyes catching tired blue ones with a frown. The brunet scratches lightly at Fíli’s scalp, the blond letting out a moan in appreciation as he tosses his shirt to the floor to join the jacket. With a regretful look, the blond shuffles off the bed, reaching down to fumble with his belt and slacks. Kíli watches them drop to the floor a few seconds later, a mournful look crossing his face when he realizes they’re probably ruined now.

“I loved you in those pants, by the way. Almost finished me off when you bent over into the limo.” Kíli teases, earning a half-groan, half-moan from the blond as he toes off his socks, crawling into bed in his t-shirt and boxers. Fíli holds his arms out for his boyfriend, Kíli’s few seconds of hesitation bringing him back to the reason he’s flown all the way to England without a moments notice.

“Kíli, c’mere.” Fíli sighs tiredly, pulling the brunet into his arms and settling down into the pillows. Kíli lies half on Fíli’s chest, his fingers drawing patterns across the blond’s skin as he hopes Fíli will drift off to sleep without question.

“Do you want to talk about it now, or later?” Fíli asks quietly around a yawn, Kíli grinning into the soft blond hair on Fíli’s chest and pressing a kiss to his sternum.

“Later. Right now you need to sleep,” Kíli points out, moving his head to look up into Fíli’s deep blue eyes. “How long will you be here?” Kíli asks, shifting to a more comfortable position and wrapping his arm around Fíli’s chest.

“I fly out tomorrow night,” Fíli whispers, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through Kíli’s dark hair. He brushes a few tangles out absently, the silky brown locks falling across his chest and splaying out like a halo. Kíli hums gratefully, shifting a leg up and over one of Fíli’s as he drifts off. 

Fíli smiles down at the snoozing brunet, his hand trailing down the smooth skin of Kíli’s back and rubbing circles into his skin. Kíli sighs contentedly, his hand unconsciously scratching at Fíli’s chest as he falls into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kíli wakes to a warm wetness around his cock, his eyes fluttering open as he lets out a low moan. Glancing down he sees Fíli between his legs, the blond’s smoldering blue eyes peering up at him from under thick lashes. He becomes more alert when Fíli brings his tongue up along the underside of his cock, tracing the vein and watching Kíli toss his head back and cry out when he reaches the head. Wrapping his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks Fíli sucks, dipping the tip of his tongue into the weeping slit.

“Fíli, fuck!” Kíli pants, his hands reaching down to try and pull Fíli up, the blond relaxing his throat and taking Kíli down to the root.

“Shit!” Kíli shouts, his hands fisting in the sheets at his side as he uses every ounce of willpower to not buck into Fíli’s hot mouth. The blond CEO-in-training swallows around Kíli, the younger throwing his head back and keening at the silky feel of Fíli’s throat around him.

Fíli pulls back, inhaling through his nose and watching as Kíli falls apart slowly. Leaning back, the blond presses his tongue flat and licks a stripe up Kíli’s hardened cock. The brunet moans and reaches down to bury his fingers in Fíli’s short hair. When Fíli goes to take Kíli back in, the brunet tugs his hair sharply and brings him up into a bruising kiss.

Fíli slides up Kíli’s chest and between his spread legs, both men moaning as their arousals rub together wetly. Kíli hooks a leg up around Fíli’s hip, the blond rocking down against Kíli and licking into his mouth.

“Come on Fili, please!” Kíli moans as they break the kiss, Fíli grabbing the thigh that’s hitched up over his hip and trailing his hand down to the swell of Kíli’s ass.

“Want you,” Fíli says thickly, his deep blue eyes blown wide in arousal as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend. With his kiss-bruised lips and dark hair spread out across the pillow, Kíli looks like absolute sin against the stark white sheets. “Only you.” Fíli whispers, leaning down to place open mouthed kisses along Kíli’s neck, his hips thrusting against Kíli’s in a steady rhythm.

His free hand fumbling beneath Kíli’s pillow for a small bottle, Fíli huffs against the brunet’s neck when he can’t find it. Kíli chuckles at his boyfriend, reaching his hand back and digging around under the spare pillow. Within seconds, he’s holding a bottle of lube, a sly grin set firmly in place as Fíli reaches out to take it. Popping the cap and hurriedly pouring some into his palm, Fíli closes his hand to coat it before reaching between them and capturing Kíli’s dick in a firm hold.

Kíli gives a strangled shout as Fíli starts moving his hand, reaching up to grip Fíli’s shoulders and dig his nails in. Fíli slows his pace, twisting his wrist around the base of Kíli’s cock before pressing the flat of his palm to the weeping tip in a slow drag downwards.

“Don’t tease,” Kíli pants heavily, his dark eyes focused on Fíli’s mouth. The blond leans down for a kiss, shifting his grip to enclose both their arousals in a loose grip. Kíli moans into his mouth, thrusting into Fíli’s grip and keening at the feel of both his hand and the silky skin of his cock.

“You’re mine, Kíli,” Fíli pants, capturing Kíli’s swollen lips in a searing kiss. He removes his hand from their arousals and grabs the lube once more, coating his fingers and trailing them down to Kíli’s ass to rub against the puckered skin of his entrance. “And I’m yours.”

“Yes!” Kíli gasps when a finger enters him to the second knuckle, rocking down onto Fíli’s hand and taking the entire finger easily. “C’mon Fíli.”

“You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Fíli chuckles, though the guilty look Kíli gives him has the blond withdrawing his finger completely and leaning back away from the brunet. “Kíli, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Kíli brushes him off, his hands digging into Fíli’s shoulder to pull him closer but the blond resists the movement with a shake of his head.

“It’s not nothing, what’s—is this about Tauriel?”

Kíli grimaces at the mention of the name, turning his head away so he doesn't have to look at the blond. Fíli’s sigh turns into a chuckle as he uses his clean hand to turn Kíli’s face back towards him. “She’s nothing, Kíli. A friend from long ago.”

“Fíli—”

“She’s nothing and you’re everything, okay?” Fíli says softly, leaning down and placing both hands on either side of Kíli’s head as he kisses him.

Kíli lets out a broken moan when Fíli’s finger sets back to its task, rocking slightly against the digit and bringing his arm up around Fíli’s neck. “Say that again,” he breathes into Fíli’s throat, moaning when the blond shifts his head and worries his teeth on the lobe of Kíli’s ear.

“You’re everything, Kíli.” Fíli repeats, adding a second finger and pressing it inside Kíli slowly. He holds his hand still, Kíli adjusting quickly and swiveling his hips down in an erotic motion to try and get Fíli’s fingers to rub deep inside. Fíli grins, pulling his fingers out slowly and thrusting them back into the brunet in a steady rhythm. “All I need is this, just you and me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kíli groans, his hips lifting up off the bed when Fíli’s fingertips brush his prostate. He lets go of Fíli’s neck and reaches down to wrap his hand around his thick arousal. The blond heir leans back and bats the hand away, all while continuing to thrust and twist his fingers within the brunet.

“Do it, Fíli. I need you.”

“Yeah,” the blond says with a hungry look at Kíli’s flushed cock. He pulls his fingers from the brunet with a slick slide, and before Kíli can protest, Fíli shifts down and sucks his boyfriend’s cock down to the base.

“Fili!” Kíli shouts, one hand scrabbling for a hold on the sheets while the other comes up to fist in Fíli’s short hair. As quick as it had come Fíli pulls back, shifting up over Kíli and giving him a cheeky grin. Kíli growls, hooking his leg up over Fíli’s hip and throwing his weight into the motion to flip the blond onto his back. Settling comfortably onto Fíli’s hips, Kíli thrusts his hard erection against the blond’s, causing them both to moan at the feeling.

Fíli’s hands slide from Kíli’s hips to his ass, spreading his cheeks and thumbing at the puckered entrance. Kíli leans over the blond, reaching to grab the small bottle of lube and flipping it open. Pouring a handful into his palm, the brunet chuckles as a few drops fall onto Fíli’s stomach. Reaching back with a sly grin, Kíli slips his hand around the bond’s cock and gives him a few slow strokes.

“Fuck, Kíli!” Fíli groaned, his hands squeezing the globes of Kíli’s ass and leaving faint marks on the tan skin. Twisting his hand, Kíli gives a couple more strokes before moving his hand to Fíli’s thigh and lifting his body up over the blond’s.

Removing a hand from Kíli’s ass, Fíli reaches down, positioning himself at Kíli’s entrance and widening his eyes when the brunet sinks down in one swift motion.

“Kili don’t…you’re gunna…”

With a low moan, Kíli throws his head back, his inner muscles tensing around the thick length of the blond. He breathes through his nose, the immensely full feeling of Fíli inside him straddling the line between pleasure and pain.

The brunet keeps still, his body slowly adjusting to the thick length inside of him. He fists his hands in the wispy curls of hair covering Fíli’s chest, hanging his head forward and trying to keep his breathing even. Fíli rubs circles on the brunet’s hipbones, holding completely still and watching Kíli begin to relax. The younger man lifts his head and locks eyes with the blond, swiveling his hips slowly and watching Fíli’s eyes roll back into his head.

Kíli leans forward with a sultry grin, biting his lip to stop the moan that bubbles up at the new angle. He runs his hands up Fíli’s chest, one going to cup his smooth cheek as the other flicks a rosy nipple.

“You’re mine, Fíli.” Kíli leans down to whisper into the blond’s ear, shifting his hips up slightly and sliding back down onto Fíli’s cock with a moan. Leaning back, the younger pulls himself up again, slamming back down and shouting when Fíli’s cock brushes against his prostate. Fíli grabs Kíli’s hips, thrusting up to meet each of the brunet’s movements.

Kíli rides Fíli’s erection with practiced moves, alternating his movements from quick and hard to slow and deep. He makes sure to wiggle his hips every so often, their moans and pants filling the room and echoing down the hallway.

“I’m yours, only yours,” the blond moans out, the younger man leaning back and placing his hands on Fíli’s knees to change their angle. Fíli’s eyes smolder a midnight blue as he takes in the tanned skin of Kíli’s toned stomach, the abdominal muscles flexing with his movements. Fíli’s thrusts come a bit harder, the new angle sending him deeper as he hits Kíli’s prostate with nearly every thrust.

“I can’t…Fíli please,” Kíli pants, his own cock bobbing heavily against his stomach and smearing pre-cum along tight muscles. Fíli reaches over and thumbs the head of the flushed erection, wrapping his fingers around the heated skin and pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Fíli, I’m gunna…” Kíli lets out a sharp keening noise when Fíli tightens his grip at the base of his cock, the blond’s thrusts coming quicker with a sudden urgency. Kíli grounds his ass down against Fíli’s hips, his breath hitching when Fíli relaxes his grip and begins to pump him once again.

Kíli comes suddenly with a groan, leaning over and kissing Fíli as he spills against his hand and stomach. Fíli gives a shout when Kíli’s muscles tighten around him, pulling Kíli’s ass flush against his hips and coming in thick spurts inside the brunet. Kíli moans at the feeling of his boyfriend’s release inside of him, moving his hips slowly to help Fíli to ride out his orgasm. 

When the movements become uncomfortable, Fíli goes to pull away only to have Kíli wrap his arms up around blond’s shoulders as they lay chest to chest. “Stay,” the brunet whispers, lying his head down and trying to match their breathing. “Just for a little while.”

Fíli shifts a bit, bringing his hands up and running them along the length of the brunet’s back. “You’ll be sorry we didn't clean up,” Fíli murmurs into Kíli’s dark hair, the younger grunting at the words.

“That’ll be later, right now I just wanna _feel_ you.”

Fíli snorts at the cheesy line and Kíli fights to keep a straight face, both ending up in a fit of laughter a few seconds later. They lay in silence for a while, Kíli dozing lightly as Fíli rubs at his back in a soothing motion. The blond shifts them after a few minutes, pulling out of Kíli with a wince and moving the brunet to fit snugly against his side.

“I mean it, you know,” Fíli murmurs into Kíli’s neck, the brunet humming in question and snuggling back into his boyfriend. “That you’re my everything.”

Kíli opens his eyes at that, turning his head back to lock his gaze on Fíli’s deep blue eyes. Reaching for his hand, the brunet locks their fingers together over his stomach and squeezes them tightly. “You’re all I have,” Kíli whispers so lowly Fíli almost misses it. The blond squeezes his hand and slots their feet so they’re completely molded together.

“You’re all I need,” Fíli replies into his boyfriend’s neck, sealing the words with a kiss and following Kíli into an easy sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...another attempt at writing smut down, a bazillion more to go!
> 
> These Durin boys will be the end of me XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli meet for the first time in college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter while hunting through my WIP documents. It makes me smile.

* * *

“Do you think he’ll come in today?” A brunette girl asks Kíli quietly, sorting through a stack of returned books. He glances up, noticing her hopeful look as she piles a few more history books onto the white cart at his side.

“Probably,” he says, finishing off his own pile and standing up with a stretch. “He’s got that history paper due next week and he’ll need some sources. Don’t stress about it, Anda.”

“I know, but what if he doesn’t even like me?” She murmurs with a sigh, and Kíli gives out a small laugh.

“He wouldn’t be in here so often if he didn't like you,” he whispers, Anda blushing lightly at the words. She gives him a happy nod, turning back to the bin of books as Kíli glances across the dismal library.

With a sigh, Kíli leans back against the library desk counter, slipping his earbuds into place before waving to the brunette girl next to him. He grabs the cart of books to be re-shelved, steering it towards the bowels of the old building as he waits for Ori to show up and relieve him.

It’s an infamously slow Tuesday, and on this particular day, Kíli’s actually grateful for it. He’d been up all last night trying to finish a paper and only slept about an hour. Tuesdays were great for mornings after that, since it wasn't busy and the brunet could restock and relax as he finishes his last hour of work.

Classes have only been in for a few weeks but Kíli’s already feeling tired. He’s happy for the job though, since he needs some kind of income to fund his apartment and meals, and the library is as good a place as any. He works the front desk for a while with Anda, and then is sent to restock the shelves when they get the bulk of the sorting done. Kíli loves restocking because he can go at his own pace and listen to his music while he works.

The brunet pushes the cart further down the isle, smiling politely at the few students who look up at him from their comfy chairs among the books. He smiles as he returns the books, bobbing his head to the beat of the music and murmuring the words quietly. Kíli loses track of time after awhile and when he glances down at his cart he notices he only has a few history books to go.

With a happy grin he turns off into the history section, yawning and completely missing the pile of books on the floor in front of him. The cart crashes into the heavy pile, knocking a few over and bouncing the cart back towards him. Kíli’s hands slip off the bar as he lurches forward, jamming his chest harshly into the handle and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

More books clatter to the floor as he stumbles, losing his footing and falling back as he tries to grasp for breath. He shuts his eyes tightly, throwing his arms out to try and break his harsh landing and catching on his earbud cord, yanking them out in the process.

Instead of the cold floor Kíli feels warm arms wrap around his middle and pull him against a hard chest. The brunet freezes, trying to focus on taking deep breaths to replace the ones he’s lost. He subconsciously leans back into the warm body, trying to match his breathing to the stranger’s. He blinks his eyes a few times before looking up at the man’s face above his.

The blond stranger is talking to him, Kíli can hear the voice reverberating through his own chest where they’re pressed flush together. Shaking his head slightly Kíli tries to stand on his own, a wave of dizziness crashing over him and causing him to stagger.

“Whoa there, take it easy,” the blond says as he tightens his hold, Kíli taking note of the accent and absently trying to place it. He sags into the embrace, rolling his head back to rest on the blond’s shoulder while the man chuckles at him.

While Kíli continues to stare like an idiot the blond man frowns, leaning down and scooping Kíli up into his arms, carrying him to an open chair.

“My hero,” Kíli mutters in a daze, the blond snorting a laugh as he carefully sets Kíli down into a chair a few feet away. When the blond straightens, Kíli watches in amazement as he goes back to the cart and carefully stacks the fallen books back up, shooing away the small crowd that Kíli definitely doesn't want to see.

The brunet winces as he shifts, bringing a hand up to gingerly touch his chest where it collided with the metal bar. He can tell he’s going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, if one isn’t already forming now. The sound of running feet gets his attention, Kíli straightening up slightly when Ori rushes around the corner with a concerned expression on his face.

“Kíli! Are you all right? What happened?” Ori asks frantically, coming over to check the brunet out and fuss over him with a worried look.

“I tripped over some books, almost took a nasty spill.” Kíli confesses quietly, his eyes shifting from the frazzled redhead to the blond hovering a few feet away wearing his own worried look. Ori notices his distracted gaze and turns to look behind, squeaking as he notices the blond.

“He’s okay?” The man asks, coming closer to stand beside Ori, who’s turned back to Kíli with wide eyes.

“I’m okay,” Kíli confirms, hefting himself up to stand. Both Ori and the blond hover nervously beside him, afraid he’ll to faint or get dizzy again.

“I’m Kíli, and I promise I’m not usually this clumsy.” The brunet introduces with a smile, holding out his hand and giving a boyish grin. The blond laughs quietly at the introduction, reaching out to take Kíli’s offered hand in his own.

“Fíli, at your service.”

Ori smiles at the sight of the two, backing up slowly and leaving Kíli in capable hands. The two don’t seem to notice, Fíli following the brunet back over to his cart of books. When Kíli begins to push the cart towards the front, he winces slightly at the pull across his bruised chest. Fíli notices the pained face, stepping close and bumping the brunet with his hip, taking over the pushing.

“You don't have to do that,” Kíli protests, but Fíli just swats his hands away and follows where Kíli leads. A still silence settles over the pair before Kíli gathers the courage to speak up.

“Where are you from?” He blurts, internally smacking himself as he tries to backtrack. “I mean, your accent is really cute.” Kíli pales, wanting nothing more than for the floor to swallow him whole. He refuses to look at the blond, never noticing Fíli trying to smother his laughter with his hand, not wanting to disturb the other students.

With a beet red face, Kíli all but sprints the few feet towards the main desk and tries to duck behind the counter, intent on hiding from Fíli forever after his embarrassing display. He doesn’t get the chance, though, for just as he’s going behind the wide desk, Fíli snags his arm in a light hold meant to stop him.

“New Zealand,” he replies quickly, Kíli turning to face him and noticing the light pink dusting along the blond’s cheeks. “I’m here studying business, but I’m from New Zealand. Auckland.”

Kíli smiles, bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his neck. They stare at each other for a few moments before Fíli realizes he’s still holding Kíli’s arm, dropping it quickly and taking a step back. Anda clears her throat from behind the counter, both men turning to see her and Ori staring at them with raised brows. Kíli blushes again, reaching his hand out to shake Fíli’s once more.

“Well, thanks again for saving me. It’s not everyday I get to have a knight in shining armor.” Kíli says with a cheeky smile, Fíli laughing softly as he shakes the brunet’s hand.

“No problem.” Fíli assures, nodding his head and turning to leave. He gives Kíli one last glance before pushing the door open and heading out onto campus.

Kíli watches the blond walk away, sighing as he leans his arm against the counter and rests his head on his palm. He gets a quick glance at the blond’s ass before Fíli disappears, Anda reaching over to slap him on the arm.

“Why didn't you ask him out!? He was so into you!” She cries quietly, Kíli turning wide eyes to her as he straightens up.

“You really think so?” He asks curiously, both Anda and Ori nodding vigorously. “Maybe he just felt sorry for me. I _did_ make a complete ass of myself.”

“Oh please! I know attraction when I see it,” Anda giggles, Kíli reaching behind the bubbly brunette to add more books to his cart for tomorrow.

He hears Anda gasp from her chair and he smirks, hoping it’s the football player she’d be talking about earlier. Shaking his head, he finishes stacking a few books on the bottom of the cart while trying to think of what he’ll do the rest of the evening.

Kíli jumps when he feels a hand on his arm, whirling around and coming face-to-face with Fíli. He gapes at the blond, his mouth moving wordlessly as he tries to process why Fíli would be back so soon.

“I’d like to take you out.” The blond winces at how loud his voice sounds in the quiet library, Kíli’s eyes widening further at the words.

“Not like a date or anything, not yet. Just to get to know you better,” Fíli adds hastily, Kíli perking up at the mention of a date.

“I mean, not like you’d want to go on a date with me or anything,” Fíli babbles on, his face turning a deeper shade of red as he continues to mumble to himself. Kíli chuckles at the flustered blond, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and effectively stopping the babble.

“I’d love to,” he grins at the deep breath Fíli lets out, turning to where Ori and Anda are trying to act like they haven’t been listening to everything they’ve been saying.

“I’m off,” Kíli announces, coming around the counter and stepping up to Fíli, who grins and holds his arm out like a proper gentleman. With a laugh, Kíli links their arms and heads towards the door, glancing back one last time to give the two librarians a wink and final wave.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for legolaslover1 as a thanks and a 'get well soon' gift~!
> 
> *Set when they're both still at uni and Kíli has yet to meet Dís*

* * *

 

When Fíli casually brings up the possibility of Kíli meeting his mother, it’s over a plate of poor man’s chicken Parmesan and store-bought breaded chicken patties thrown over spaghetti. Kíli nearly chokes on his meal and saves face by humming noncommittally with no real promise. The idea has him terribly worried and makes nerves twist deep in his gut but he doesn't let it show on his face. Kíli has never met the parents of any of his past boyfriends and if Fíli’s mother is anything like his uncle, he’s going to try and put it off as long as he can.

“She’s been asking about how things are going and wondering if I’ve met anyone,” Fíli mumbles around his mouthful, dunking his bread and butter through the extra sauce on the side of his plate before shoving it into his mouth. Kíli sets his nearly empty plate down and turns to the blond, cracking his knuckles in a completely obvious tell of nervousness.

“Yeah? Did you…did you tell her?”

“I may have hinted at something,” Fíli confesses, cutting the crunchiest piece of his chicken off and offering it to Kíli. The brunet opens his mouth obediently, chewing the bite thoughtfully before looking to Fíli with a raised brow. The blond New Zealander seems to have just realized what he’s done, a light blush staining his cheeks as he glances away and towards the small television.

“Did you hint that I was a guy?” Is the blunt question Kíli fires off almost defensively, picking up his plate and heading towards the small kitchenette. His shoulders are stiff as he washes his plate almost harshly, Fíli letting out a sigh and following behind him.

“Maybe I did,” the blond murmurs, resting his chin on Kíli’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the slim waist. “Maybe I told her I was dating the sexiest guy on campus.”

“Maybe you should introduce me to him then,” Kíli snorts and places the dishes in the drain wrack, leaning back against Fíli and letting out a sigh. “I don't know, Fíli.”

“If you don't want to then we won’t, I just thought I’d bring it up.”

“Your family is terrifying,” Kíli murmurs before pressing a kiss to Fíli's jaw, hands coming up to rest over the blond’s own. “Your uncle is at least.” Fíli lets out a groan, pulling Kíli back towards the couch. When the backs of his knees hit the cushion he tangles their legs, falling backwards and laughing when Kíli gives a shout.

“Had I known he would interrogate you like a criminal I would never have left to make coffee,” Fíli promises, remembering the shocked look of horror on Kíli’s face when he’d returned with the drinks. “I was only gone a few minutes!”

“He meant well, his execution of finding out more about me just scared the shit out of me,” Kíli mumbles, remembering the rapid-fire questions Thorin Durin had shot at him during their first meeting. Fíli had introduced him as a friend and Kíli honestly wondered if all of Fíli’s friends had to go through background checks and third degree grilling.

Kíli smiles and shifts around to cuddle into Fíli’s chest. He’s wearing Fíli’s old Erebor Inc. sweatshirts and a pair of gym shorts, cuddling up to the blond to steal the heat he always seems to give off. Fíli huffs and reaches up for the blanket on the back of the couch, pulling it down and spreading it over Kíli.

“You know, if you turned the heat up you wouldn't have to steal my warmth,” Fili says fondly, slipping his hands below the blanket and up Kíli’s sweatshirt. He kneads the tight muscles and drinks up the happy sighs Kíli makes, spreading his legs a bit wider to create more room.

“Too ‘spensive, gotta buy books next semester,” Kíli yawns even though he’s slept most of the day away. Fíli’s heart clenches at the brunet’s excuse, making a mental note to talk to his uncle soon. If Kíli can’t afford heat now, how’s the scrawny student going to afford it in a month when winter sets in?

Curling his legs around the blond’s Kíli’s eyes catch on the half eaten dinner sitting on the rickety coffee table. Fíli’s warm hands press flat against his back, trying to meld Kíli’s body with his own. “Fíli, you haven’t finished eating…”

Kíli trails off but makes no move to get up, Fíli grinning and moving his hands up and down the soft skin of his back. “I’d much rather do this.”

“Are you saying my cooking sucks?” Is the grumpy reply, Kíli pushing himself up with his arms to glare sleepily at his boyfriend. Shaking his head, Fíli lifts his hands to cup stubble lined cheeks, dragging the brunet artist down into a deep kiss.

“I love your cooking, it’s so…exotic.”

Kíli grins into the kiss, pulling back and flicking Fíli’s nose before flopping down hard against his chest. “I’ll show you _exotic_ ,” Kíli grumbles as he grinds his hips down into Fíli’s, reveling in the soft moans that spill from the blond. With a grin he disappears under the blanket, shouting at Fíli when he tries to lift it.

“What are you doi—oh!” Fíli moves one hand down to clench the blanket over Kíli’s head, the other fisting at his side as he feels his sweatpants being tugged down around his thighs. When one of Kíli’s cool hands eases him out of the slit in his boxers Fíli promises to himself with a shiver that he’ll pay for the brunet’s heating whether Kíli agrees or not.

A few minutes later his cock is completely surrounded by the warm, wet heat of Kíli's mouth, long fingers spread over his hips and pinning him to the couch. Kíli swallows around him, showing off his amazing non-existent gag reflex and taking Fíli deep down his throat. He swallows around the blond and then bobs his head a few times before pulling off.

“Kíli please, I need to see…”

“No!” Kíli mumbles against his cock, pressing little kisses to the heated flesh before licking the head. Fíli moans and spreads his legs even wider, one falling off the couch and planting firmly on the floor.

Kíli squeezes his fingers into Fíli’s hips as he tilts his head, the tip of Fíli’s hard cock pressing against the soft inside of his cheek. The blond shifts his hips up in the tiniest of motions, sliding his cock along the silky warmth of the younger’s mouth. “Oh fuck, Kíli please,” Fíli’s voice is strained, breath hitching as Kíli’s tongue slides across the bottom of his cock. The fact that he can’t see Kíli is making him even harder, hands fisting as he holds onto the little self-control he can muster.

A chilly hand moves to circle around the base of his erection, squeezing and pumping slowly with Fíli’s movements. Tilting his head back and sucking Fíli down, Kíli shifts up onto his knees and relaxes his throat around the thick length, humming and making Fíli arch into him.

Fíli takes the cue and bucks up into the warmth, tossing his head from side to side as his release draws near. Pulling back slowly, Kíli uses the tiniest scrape of teeth to get Fíli even closer, a hand digging around under the blanket and burying into chocolate locks. “I can’t…I’m gunna..”

Kíli moves up to suck just the head of Fíli’s cock and with the first burst of the salty release he slides Fíli down his throat and holds him in place as he takes everything. Swallowing the last of it Kíli licks the sated appendage clean, tugging Fíli’s sweatpants back up and moving to poke his head out from under the blanket.

Dark blue eyes stare down at the brunet head, Kíli offering a cheeky grin as he brings a hand up to wipe at the corner of his mouth. Face flushed red from the heat; Fíli wraps his hands around Kíli’s upper arms and tugs him up and into a kiss. The taste of his release lingers in Kíli’s mouth, Fíli moaning as he reaches down to take care of Kíli.

“I’m okay,” Kíli yawns tiredly, pushing Fíli’s hand away and settling over his chest. He reaches back for the blanket, tugging it back up over the both of them and humming happily.

“Are you sure? I can—”

“I just wanna lay like this, okay?”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Fíli mumbles into dark hair and wraps Kíli up warm and tight. Fíli watches the game on television with only half his attention, his hand twining in Kíli’s hair and pulling the knots loose.

“I’ll meet your Ma,” Kíli mumbles out of nowhere, so low Fíli almost misses the quiet words. He was so sure Kíli had drifted to sleep but like always, the brunet never fails to surprise him.

“Later, when you’re ready,” Fíli murmurs, carding his fingers through soft hair and grinning like an idiot. Kíli really does fall asleep after that, his soft snores drawing Fíli’s attention from the television. Brushing the dark hair out of Kíli’s face the blond places a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, closing his eyes and settling back into the worn couch, dinner long forgotten.

The next day before heading up to Kíli’s place, Fíli heads into the apartment’s main office and puts a reasonable sum of money down as an advanced payment for the heating bill. The blonde woman behind the counter smiles and adds the money, giving Fíli a knowing wink when he heads out and towards Kíli’s building.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PadBlack, who wanted Kíli meeting Dís for the first time!

* * *

 

The date for meeting Dís is set about a month after Fíli first brings it up. They’ve settled on dinner at a nice restaurant in London, close to the boys’ university and not so openly public that Fíli and his mother will attract unwanted attention.

Kíli is hard at work on a painting when Fíli comes over a few days after they’ve set the date, bringing with him the Harry Potter box set and takeout from their favorite Chinese place. It takes just a few seconds for Kíli to be up and over to the food, having forgotten to eat lunch because he was so wrapped up in a new idea.

“Ah ah, payment first,” Fíli grins and holds the bag away, Kíli rolling his dark eyes as he leans forward and presses a swift kiss to Fíli’s smooth cheek.

“Full payment will be delivered when I’m satisfied with the goods,” is the cheeky response as Kíli takes the bag, heading to the tiny kitchen and pulling out his chipped plates. The blond heir shakes his head at the excitable energy that is Kíli, pressing along his back and watching him work.

“Your hands are covered in paint,” he muses, scoffing when Kíli shrugs and spoons his beef and broccoli over a bed of fried rice. He repeats the actions on Fíli’s plate, adding the vegetable lo mein to their dishes and popping a shoot of broccoli into his mouth.

“It’s dried, fear not,” Kíli imitates a horrible British accent, grabbing their plates and heading back to the couch. Fíli snags a few cans of soda from the fridge and flops next to Kíli, laughing when the brunet hisses as he’s jostled.

Taking his plate Fíli groans when he’s handed a pair of chopsticks, Kíli grinning and digging into his food. Fíli goes to get up but Kíli throws his legs over the blond’s thighs, tutting at him and keeping him down. “Broaden your horizons and embrace the chopsticks,” Kíli says around a mouthful of beef, picking up a piece of broccoli and feeding it to a frowning Fíli.

“I’m going to starve,” Fíli says as he levels his ‘heir of Erebor Inc’ stare at the artist, Kíli shoving a piece of beef into his mouth and cackling at the look. They settle on Kíli feeding Fíli the food, the brunet’s tongue poking out of his mouth as he tries to get a mouthful of slippery noodles into Fíli’s waiting mouth.

“We have to go clothes shopping before dinner with your mom, all I have are jeans, flannels and t-shirts.” Kíli grimaces at the thought of dressing like Fíli when he has to go to weekend meetings with his uncle. “I should be able to afford a nice shirt at least, and don’t think you’re paying for anything!”

Fíli laughs and folds his legs in front of him, facing Kíli and opening his mouth like a trained puppy. “You can wear jeans and a t-shirt, no one is going to care.”

“It’s your _mother_ , of course I have to look nice,” Kíli sputters and denies Fíli his meal, the blond reaching over and snatching a chunk of meat and popping it into his mouth. “Let’s not talk about it.”

Fíli grins at the grumbling brunet but doesn’t push the issue, nearly falling off the couch when his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and reads the caller ID, answering the call around his mouthful of food.

Kíli, meanwhile, finishes off his broccoli and sighs. He hasn't really thought about meeting Fíli’s mother yet, preferring to put it off until maybe a few days beforehand. He’s an excellent procrastinator and worrying about this is just one more thing he can push back. Fíli seems to think nothing of it, but then again he’s not the one with someone to impress.

He tunes back in when Fíli hangs up, turning to Kíli with an apologetic look. “That was Thorin, he’s in town and there’s something he’d like to talk about with us.”

“It’s too early for a prenup,” Kíli jokes and Fíli snorts, the brunet gathering the dishes as Fíli snatches the last piece of celery from his plate. He dumps the dishes into the sink while Fíli boxes up the leftover food, heading into the small bedroom to grab his coat. “Are we in trouble?”

“I don't think so, it’s probably something about the university,” Fíli holds the door open and Kíli walks out, the younger sending one last longing look at the DVDs sitting on the table before locking up and following Fíli to his car.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the swanky hotel Fíli sends a text to his uncle, frowning when the reply he receives has an ‘I’m sorry’ tacked onto the end. Kíli pulls him into the elevator and pushes a bunch of buttons above the floor they’re heading up to, the blond snickering at the childish smile Kíli gives him.

“I guess I should have changed,” Kíli says when they step out of the elevator, looking down at his paint covered clothes and too big sweatshirt he stole from Fíli.

“It’s dried, fear not,” Fíli quips smartly, throwing his arm around Kíli’s shoulders to avoid a punch as they walk down the hallway. Kíli pushes his boyfriend away before Fíli can knock, sticking his tongue out and rapping on the door three times. “Oh real mature!” Fíli shoulders the brunet out of the way, head whipping around when the door flies open and nearly slams against the wall.

“Fíli Durin if you think for one minute it is acceptable to introduce your boyfriend to your uncle before your own _mother_ —“

Both students freeze when they see a brunette woman with narrowed eyes standing in the doorway. She’s glaring at Fíli and he now realizes what the apology his uncle sent him was for, looking over his mother’s shoulder and spotting the guilty-looking man.

“Mother, I didn't—“

“Don’t lie to me! Ugh, you and your uncle both!” She huffs, pushing her son aside and smiling at the wide-eyed brunet that was hiding behind Fíli.

Kíli can’t believe this is happening until he’s swept up in a tight embrace, the smell of cinnamon surrounding him as Fíli’s mother hugs him as if he’s some kind of long lost son. When she pulls back Kíli is a little dazed, trying to focus on the beautiful woman before him. He knows immediately where Fíli inherited those bright blue eyes from, Dís grabbing his hand and shouldering past Fíli into the hotel room.

“Mother, I thought we agreed on dinner!” Fíli says, exasperated. “And why are you here? I didn't think you were attending the meeting…”

“I’m not but when your uncle let slip that he’d met your boyfriend before I had I just had to come knock some sense into you!” Dís snaps, turning gentle eyes to Kíli and leading him to the plush couch. “Pardon my manners love, I’m Fíli’s mother Dís.”

“H-hello! I’m Kíli,” the brunet squeaks, everything crashing into him at once. His state of dress, the paint caked under his fingernails, the unruly mop of hair on his head…all these things are standing out and he’s terrified of what Dís is thinking.

“Mother please, you’re smothering him,” Fíli sits next to Kíli and wraps an arm around his waist, though Kíli locks up instead of relaxing into the gesture. Thorin comes over and pulls his sister to her feet, glancing at Kíli before ushering Dís towards the large bathroom.

“Go change out of those clothes and then you can hound them,” Thorin mutters, Fíli shooting him a thankful smile as they disappear before hugging Kíli close.

“Hey, are you okay? I had no idea—she’s completely mental. We can leave quick before she gets done changing?”

“I’m okay, it was just a bit of a shock,” Kíli murmurs, sagging against Fíli and crossing his feet out in front of him. “She’s really nice, though.”

“If by nice you mean terribly pushy and nosy, then yeah,” Fíli chuckles, placing a warm hand over both of Kíli’s fidgeting ones. “She loves you, I can tell.”

“Shut up, she hasn't even talked to me for more than two seconds.” They both look up when Dís comes back into the room, having traded her deep blue pantsuit in for a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt that tells the world where her son goes to college.

“Oh my god, Mom!” Fíli groans, elbowing Kíli’s side when the younger begins to laugh.

“You keep your mouth shut, I want to talk to Kíli.” Dís says sternly, taking the seat beside Kíli when he nods at her questioning look. “Sorry to spring this on you, Kíli. My son is an idiot and I fear all the money he’s paying for college is going to waste right before my eyes.”

“Mom!”

“Fíli, please go grab Kíli and I a drink from the fridge?” Dís smiles sweetly, Fíli huffing and heading into the other room. The brunette woman gives Kíli a smile that he returns as she tucks one leg up under herself and turns to face him properly. “So, Kíli, what are you studying?”

“Art, I’m an art major,” he says with a smile, raising his hands and showing off the paint stains. “Sorry about my appearance, Ma’am.”

“No need for apologies, I did spring this on you rather abruptly.” Fíli’s mother grins, shooing Fíli away when he hands them both a bottle of water. “Your uncle needs help with some documents, go help him and leave us be.”

Kíli laughs and shoos his boyfriend away, offering a reassuring smile before turning back to Dís. “I was a bit nervous about dinner, but now I don’t think it will be so bad,” he confesses, Dís throwing her head back and laughing at the statement.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, I promise! Now, is that an Irish accent I detect?”

“Ah, yeah, I was born in Ireland and lived there for a while,” Kíli nods and takes a drink of his water. “I’ve lived in a few different places here in England and have a small place on campus that I’ve been staying in for a while, it’s pretty homey.”

 “Are your parents still in Ireland? Or has your family moved here?”

“Oh umm, they passed away when I was a baby. I didn’t really have anyone else so I was put into foster care.” Kíli’s positive he’s made things weird now and the way Dís’ face falls automatically confirms his thoughts. “But I’ve had a lot of foster families so it wasn’t so bad.”

Mentioning his multiple sets of foster families seems to have been the wrong thing to say because Dís makes a strange noise, as if she wants to say something but a sob has caught in her throat. Fíli saves the day by coming back into the room, shrugging on his coat and freezing when he sees his mother looking like she’s about to cry. Kíli throws him a helpless look, hands hovering as if he’s not sure if he’s allowed to pull her into a hug or not.

“Mom, are you okay? We really have to go now, it’s a school night and all,” the excuse is weak but Dís nods, standing with the boys and walking them to the door. Thorin shouts a half-hearted goodbye from the desk in the side room, and when they reach the doorway Dís throws her arms around Kíli and squeezes him tightly.

“Don’t you worry, Kíli, from now on you’re a part of this family and if you ever want to talk or anything you just need to call me, okay? And I expect you to come to Christmas and all those other holidays Fíli comes home for as well. And school breaks.”

Kíli laughs and returns the hug, smiling at Fíli over his mother’s shoulder. The blond is shaking his head at his mother’s dramatics, though he steps forward and pulls them into a group hug. “I promise to bring him with me, Mom.”

“Good, and put some meat on those bones, young man! When I see you in a month you better be filling out!” Dís grins playfully and Kíli nods, promising to eat more and try to steal Fíli’s share as well.

They disappear into the elevator after more hugs, kisses, and promises of calls, Kíli leaning into his boyfriend and smiling like an idiot. “I like your mom, she’s so nice.”

Snorting, Fíli wraps an arm around Kíli’s shoulders and leans in to kiss his wild brown hair. “A few hours ago you were petrified of her.”

“Not _of_ her, just the thought of meeting her!” Kíli defends himself as they walk to the car, stealing Fíli’s keys and racing to the drivers’ side. “I think we should go for ice cream.” He states as they get in the vehicle, starting it up and turning a grin to the blond. “Your treat.”

“My treat will come later tonight when we’re both in bed,” Fíli’s accent makes Kíli shiver, the brunet leaning over the center console and pressing a quick kiss to Fíli’s cheek.

“I don't know, it _is_ a school night,” Kíli giggles as he pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards the small ice cream shop they’d visited on their first date.

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look what I've finally gotten around to posting... So sorry for the wait, I'm trying to finish up half written chapters of a lot of stuff so yeah...I'll just set this here and back away slowly ;) 
> 
> Thank you to Legolaslover1 for the beta! ♥ and to everyone who reads and enjoys this! :D

* * *

 

_“What are you wearing?”_

“Oh god, shut up,” Kíli laughs into the phone, rolling across the textbooks and notes that litter his bed and wincing at slight pain in his shoulder. He reaches for his coke on the nightstand and takes a drink while Fíli laughs, setting the empty can back down and pulling the blanket up around his shoulders to hold the shivers at bay. “I thought you were the more adult one.”

_“I am. Did you ever think that maybe I’m concerned you’re not wearing enough? I know how low you keep the heat there…”_

“Yeah, I’m so sure,” picking up his pencil Kíli bites at the eraser, unable to keep the grin from his face. He brushes his long hair back from his face and ties it into a messy bun, shifting to lie down on his stomach and stare blankly at the texts he’s supposed to be studying. “What if I told you I was naked?”

 _“Prove it,”_ Fíli challenges, disbelief heavy in his tone. Kíli deflates and lets out a breath, his boyfriend’s laughter ringing through the phone and making him grin. _“That’s what I thought.”_

“What are _you_ wearing?” Kíli turns the question around and flops onto his back, biting his lip at his own stupidity for moving so carelessly on his new tattoo. He waits for Fíli to answer and stares up at the cracks in his ceiling with a frown, not remembering them being there before.

_“Nothing, I’m in the bath.”_

“Shut up, you are not!”

_“How do you know? Want me to take a picture?”_

“Yeah, _prove it_!” Kíli parrots the words and adjusts the phone, reaching across the bed to find his sketchbook. Fíli is mumbling to himself and Kíli grins at the familiarity of it, closing his eyes and imagining the blond lying next to him. “I miss you.”

 _“I miss you, too,”_ Fíli says immediately, his movements stilling so Kíli can hear him clearly once again. _“Only a month and I’ll get to come see you.”_

“We’re going to do something fun, right? I need something fun or I’m going to go crazy, this stupid project is taking over my life.” As he’s saying the words his phone chimes, the brunet pulling it away from his face and clicking open the picture message. “You little shit!”

It’s a picture of a bath and Fíli’s toes peeking out at the end of the tub, the top of the water thick with bubbles. Kíli’s cock stirs and he groans, hearing Fíli laugh in his ear _. “Believe me now?”_

“You even used bubble bath, you hate when I put in the bubbles.”

_“They remind me of you so I will suffer through them and think of you fondly.”_

Kíli’s face blooms in a flush and he throws an arm over his eyes, glad the blond CEO-in-training can’t see him. “You’re trying to kill me,” he mutters and it feels like the tips of his ears are burning, which is so stupid because he’s seen Fíli naked lots of times. Removing his arm from his eyes he moves it to his side, fingers playing with the strings of his sleep pants idly. “Now I feel like I’m wearing too many clothes.”

 _“Yeah?”_ Fíli’s voice is low and if Kíli closes his eyes he can imagine his boyfriend right there with him. He bites his lip and runs his fingers under the elastic waistband of the sweatpants, toying with the idea of going further. _“Gonna take something off?”_

“Yeah,” Kíli breathes out, smashing the phone between his shoulder and ear and pushing his pants down, lifting his hips to trap the fabric under his ass. He’s not wearing any underwear so his cock springs free, already hard and curving up toward his stomach. “My pants.”

_“Fuck, Kíli. Get right down to it, huh?”_

The reply comes with a quiet moan as the brunet makes a fist around his erection and jerks his hips up into it, ignoring the jostling of the books and papers spread out along his bed. “Fíli…” The soft sounds of splashing tell him Fíli’s busy on the other side, the thought of his boyfriend fisting himself in the bath making Kíli’s cock twitch. “Are you…”

_“Yeah, wish it was you touching me, though.”_

“Me too,” Kíli moans and thumbs the head of his erection, hearing Fíli’s panting from halfway across the world and arching into his own hand. He lets out a hiss when his covered tattoo rubs into the bed, Fíli’s voice turning worried.

_“What’s wrong, you okay?”_

“Uh huh, just a little raw.” The art student realizes what he’s said a second too late, tightening his grip when Fíli’s worried voice cuts through the phone.

 _“Kíli, wait. What are you doing?”_ It takes a minute before the brunet realizes Fíli can’t see him shake his head, instead letting out a moan that can’t be mistaken for anything but pleasure. _“Kíli?”_

“It’s the tattoo, I brushed it wrong and it hurt for a second.” Kíli confesses and wants to slap himself for giving away his surprise; though Fíli’s loud groan on the other line tells him it’s still well received even if the blond hasn’t seen it yet. “Wish you were here, wanna feel you.”

 _“You got a tattoo?”_ Fíli murmurs quietly, the soft splashing putting a grin on Kíli’s lips. _“You little shit.”_

“W-wanted to surprise you,” the words are spoken through heaving panting and moans, Kíli picking up the pace and swirling his thumb over the head of his leaking erection. He uses his free hand to lift his shirt up and bunch it under his chin, fingers trailing down his chest to find a nipple and roll it as he bucks up. “Oh shit, Fíli, ‘m close.”

_“Already?”_

“Shut up, you ass!” Kíli huffs at the teasing, cheeks flushing darker at how embarrassingly fast he’s going to come. From the sounds Fíli’s making he can tell his boyfriend isn’t far behind, a thought sparking in his clouded mind. “Fuck, feels so good. Wish it was you, your hand on my cock feels so good.”

_“Kíli, shit.”_

“Oh gods, just like that. Wanna feel you so bad.” Kíli’s so close he can feel his release as it comes upon him, hips stuttering wildly as he comes over his chest and fisting hand. Brown eyes snap open and his mouth moves without words, Fíli’s shout from the other line sending shocks down to his twitching cock. The brunet bucks lazily through his orgasm, body feeling heavy and sated as he tries to catch his breath. “You still there?”

 _“Yeah, yeah of course. That was…fuck, I miss you,”_ Fíli’s voice is quiet and rough, exactly how Kíli remembers it after they’ve fallen apart together. He wants nothing more than to curl into the warmth of Fíli’s body, to laze around with him and forget all about school and exams and his art project.

Kíli’s eyes burn when he thinks of the time the blond has been away, the coldness of his apartment setting back in and making the younger man curl up on his side. “I miss you.” Closing his eyes Kíli lets out a sigh, aching to feel warm arms wrap around him and hold tight.

 _“Kíli, please don’t get upset.”_ Fíli doesn’t miss the sigh. _“You know I miss you and I’m right here, okay—”_

“But you’re not, are you?” Kíli huffs, feeling stupid, childish and selfish all at once. There’s no way this is easy for Fíli, either, and saying these things to him isn’t going to make anything better. “I’m sorry, I’m just being stupid.”

 _“No, you’re not. Listen, I know it’s hard.”_ Fíli’s clearly getting out of the bath now, prompting Kíli to roll to his side and sit up. He wipes his dirty hand on his pants and stands, pushing them down and grabbing another pair as he heads to the bathroom.

“Fíli—”

_“No, listen. I know it’s still a month away but we have a break coming up so what if you came to visit Auckland? I know you didn’t really plan on going anywhere but you can just think about it.”_

“A-are you serious?” Kíli pauses in his bathroom doorway, dropping his clean laundry to the floor as he tries to process what Fíli’s just said.

 _“Is it too much?”_ Fíli laughs and Kíli can tell he’s rubbing at the back of his head. “ _You don’t have to say anything yet, you can think it over and we can talk about it later. I just thought I’d throw it out there.”_ The blond sounds almost nervous and it shocks Kíli how his ever-confident boyfriend can sound so unsure talking to _him_.

“You don't mind spending break there? With me?”

_“I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. I know it's not a long time but it could be fun."  
_

Fíli babbles on and Kíli tunes out, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Fíli wants him to come to Auckland over their break. The coldness of the hardwood floor is what brings him back to the present, interrupting Fíli before he can miss anything else.

“I'll think about it, yeah?” He says quietly, biting his lip at the thought of waking up next to Fíli every day in the New Zealand sunshine. 

_“I'm glad. Take your time, we have a while.”_ Fíli sounds relieved and Kíli grins, grabbing his clothes and trying to think about everything at once. He needs to figure out if he can afford this trip and if he can even take the time off from the library.

“Yeah,” he breathes, bringing a hand up push his hair back. “We can talk about it when you come back.”

_“Sounds good. I can't wait to see you.”_

“Me either. I love you, Fíli.” The words are quiet but they’re steady and strong, Kíli fisting the fabric of his shirt as he says them. Fíli’s proposition has sent his mind whirling into a thousand different directions, all leading back to the two of them just being together.

_“I love you, too, Kíli. I wish I could fly there and see you right now.”_

“Your uncle wouldn't like that,” the brunet chuckles. Stepping into the bathroom he washes his hands quickly with the phone between his shoulder and ear, grabbing the hand towel and quickly drying them before flicking the light off.

He can always shower in the morning, right now he wants to curl up under the covers and just imagine Fíli there with him. “Only a few more days and you'll be back in time for Monday's classes, that’s not too bad.” Walking back into his bedroom Kíli climbs onto the side Fíli usually sleeps on, lifting the blankets and nudging his books and things to the other side as he slips beneath the sheets.

 _“Yeah, only a few days left of me driving everyone here crazy,”_ Fíli’s laugh makes Kíli smile into the pillow, closing his eyes and imagining Fíli sitting on his bed with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Those poor souls,” Kíli smiles and a yawn escapes, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes.

_“You’re tired, looks like it’s time for me to hang up and let you get some sleep.”_

“Hmmm, you should sing me to sleep,” Kíli mumbles and pulls the blankets up to his neck, moving the phone to rest beneath his ear as he gets comfortable. “Please.”

 _“So spoiled, and don’t think I forgot about the tattoo.”_ Fíli says quietly, humminh the beginnings of a lullaby into the phone for Kíli to drift off to sleep to.


	8. Chapter 8

The art room is always freezing, no matter if it’s in the dead of winter or smack in the middle of the summer. The basement of the building keeps it cool and the heating in the old building doesn't always work, so often times Kíli takes his projects home to work on because even though he’s cramped in the tiny spare room there at least it’s warmer than his workspace at school.

Today is no exception but luck is on his side for now on this particular mid-January day because the heating does seem to be working a bit, though for how long he doesn't really know. He’s been here for the past four hours working on his painting and as long as he keeps his fingers moving they don’t freeze.

A knock on the door has Kíli looking up from his mix of paints, a smile spreading across his face as he sets the brush down and moves over to the door. With the hand not splashed with colour he reaches for the doorknob, keeping his hand on it as he leans in toward the small crack between the door and the wall.  
  
The frosted glass on the door prevents him from seeing his visitor but he’s got a good idea of who it is so he can't help but smile. "What's the password?"  
  
"I’ve brought food."  
  
Opening the door quickly Kíli grins when he's greeted with his boyfriend holding a brown paper bag that smells heavenly. Fíli is wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue sweater over it, the slightly uppity look dimmed by the black case on his back. "I hope you're not too busy?"  
  
Kíli shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. "Never," he chuckles while reaching up for the food and breaking away. Opening the door a bit wider so Fíli can come in he shifts the bag in his arms and peeks inside of it.  
  
The smell makes him moan and Fíli laughs as he closes the door behind himself. "I figured I was safe with spaghetti and breadsticks. You refrigerator was pretty bare the last time I was over so I didn’t think you’d have a lunch packed."  
  
"I really should go shopping one of these days,” Kíli muses distractedly, reaching in for one of the breadsticks the brunet takes a bite and hums happily. “It smells fantastic, thanks Fíli."

Carrying the bag back over to his work area the younger student sets it down and turns to watch Fíli rest his guitar case against the side of the table. Checking the arms of his shirt Kíli makes sure there is no fresh paint on the fabric before wrapping them around the blond's neck, one hand sliding into golden hair and the other held away so he doesn't get blue paint anywhere.  
  
Warm hands settle on his hips and Fíli smiles as he leans in for a kiss. It's lazy and slow and tastes a bit like garlic from Kíli’s stolen bite, although it doesn't seem to matter because they're both smiling the entire time.

It's been three days since they've been able to get together and Kíli has missed the warmth Fíli carries with him. He’s been working nonstop on his painting that’s due next week and Fíli has been preparing a presentation on business something or other that is worth a large part of his grade, so they’ve only spoken through texts and the occasional phone call.  
  
"The food is going to get cold," Fíli points out after a while as he rubs circles into Kíli's hips with his thumbs. With one last kiss Kíli leans away and smiles, reaching back to untuck the blond's shirt from his dark jeans.  
  
Fíli swats at his hands with a roll of his eyes, nevertheless finishing the job as Kíli steps away to unpack the food. "Don't forget to save me some."  
  
Sticking his tongue out Kíli clears off a little spot next to his easel and gets the food ready as Fíli drags a stool from one of the other work stations over to sit. Handing over a napkin and setting his bottle of water on the countertop Kíli opens the lid of his pasta and looks up at Fíli. “How’d the presentation go?”

Sliding his plastic dish of food closer and popping the lid Fíli shrugs and reaches for a breadstick, taking a bite and humming a bit. “It went well. I thought the professor seemed impressed but then again the guy is made of stone so who knows.”

Kíli hums around a forkful of spaghetti. “I’m sure you did a great job, you’re really good with people.” Giving the blond a smile Kíli’s gaze drops down. “Did you give the presentation in those jeans? That might have sealed the grade, they fit perfectly.”

“I stopped back at my place and changed into these, I didn't know if I’d be sitting in paint again.” Fíli reaches over and steals a bite of Kíli’s breadstick, the brunet yelping as he moves his food further away.

“I _told_ you there was wet paint on that bench,” he huffs, shoving another bite of food into his mouth. “And you said those were old pants anyway.

Pointing his stolen breadstick at Kíli the blond gives him a look. “You didn't say there was wet paint _all over_ that bench _.”_ He pulls the bread away before the brunet can snatch it back.

“I’m an artist, it was implied.”

“My mistake.” Taking a bite of his pasta Fíli gives the brunet a fond smile as he watches him eat like a starving man. “Did you skip breakfast again?”

Kíli makes a noncommittal noise and waves his free hand around toward the painting, rolling his eyes at Fíli’s sigh. “I know, I know. But I got up early and I don’t really eat anything before eleven so I didn't think about it.”

“I’m going to start hiding granola bars in with your paints,” Fíli warns as he rips off a piece of breadstick. “And bottles of juice, too. You drink far too much Coke to be healthy.”

“Okay _Mum_ , I get it. I won’t forget breakfast again.” Taking another bite Kíli hums at the flavour, nodding to the guitar case. “Are you going to meet up with Bard after lunch?”

“I thought about it, depending on how long you were planning on staying here.” Taking one last bite Fíli pushes his half finished dish toward the artist. “There were snacks at the presentation.”

Mumbling a ‘thank you’ between bites Kíli watches as Fíli reaches for the guitar case and slides the polished wooden instrument from it.

Shifting a bit on his stool Fíli sets the guitar on his thigh and pulls a pick from the strings, strumming once and tuning it a bit. He plays a few chords and Kíli quickly finishes his meal, wiping his hands on a napkin and taking a drink from the bottle of water he had bought from a vending machine on the way in.

Fíli smiles at him and pauses when the brunet stands and leans over for a kiss, clean hand sliding through short blond hair. “Play me something while I work?”

“Of course,” Fíli says as Kíli picks his brush back up and turns to the painting he’d been working on.

Soon Fíli is playing a song they both know by heart and the younger student is humming along as Fili sings quietly. A soft light streams in from the window beside the blond and Kíli stares at the picture his boyfriend makes, reaching for a blank canvas and switching it out with his project.

Using the colour pallet he already has Kíli does his best to paint the scene before him, smiling at Fíli every so often when he looks up. Each song blends into the next and pretty soon Kíli notices that Fíli has stopped playing, the older man having set the guitar aside in favour of leaning on the table to watch Kíli work.

After just a bit longer Kíli sets his paintbrush aside and brings his left hand up to press against the palm of his right. “Sorry, you must be bored.”

“Shut up,” Fíli says fondly, getting a laugh from the brunet. “If I was bored I would have left.”

“No you wouldn't have, you’re far too polite for that.” Looking at the painting Kíli tilts his head, internally pleased at how it’s come out. “Want to see?”

Fíli nods and slips from his stool, careful not to knock the guitar over as he walks behind Kíli and rests his chin on the brunet’s shoulder. The painting looks almost like a softened photograph of himself playing the guitar and he is once again amazed by what the young art student can do.

Sliding his arms around Kíli’s front and ignoring his warning that there might be paint on his shirt Fíli smiles. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

“No, I’m an art student,” Kíli teases, looking down when Fíli takes his right hand carefully and begins to massage it. Leaning back into the blond Kíli hums and tilts his head for a kiss over his shoulder, relaxing back into the embrace.

After a few moments Fíli’s free hand tightens a bit around his waist. “How about we go back to your place and take a shower. Then we can watch a movie on the couch or something, maybe take a nap.”

Kíli nods and sways from side to side a bit, closing his eyes as Fíli takes care of each of his fingers after he’s worked his palm. “Sounds good to me.”

“There might be cuddles involved, of course it sounds good to you.” Pulling away with a grin Fíli starts cleaning up their lunch area and helps Kíli dump the jars of water he had used to clean his brushes.

With a bit of teamwork they get everything cleaned up and put away in about twenty minutes and Kíli locks the door after he steps through it. Shrugging on his coat he glances at the door behind himself as they walk away. “I should come back tomorrow and work on my project. Maybe in the afternoon or something.”

“I can drop you off and meet up with Bard for a bit, then pick you up and we can get a late lunch.” Reaching for Kíli’s hand once the keys are tucked away Fíli laces their fingers, adjusting the strap of the guitar case with his other hand.

“That sounds good, and maybe we can do a bit of grocery shopping on the way home.” Turning down the hallway toward the staircase up to the ground floor Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand.

“I’m free all day tomorrow so we can do whatever you’d like.”

Kíli shoots the blond a grin and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, Fíli pushing the door open with a laugh as they step out into the chilly air.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a few days after chapter 4 :)

Kíli bites at the tip of his cheap pen and frowns down at the piece he’s been working on, sketching a bit more hair onto the doodle of his maths professor in the margins of his notes. The cool breeze ruffles his hair and the pages of his notebook, Kíli lifting a hand to run through his curls and wincing a bit as the bruise on his chest aches with the pull.

Once he’s finished with the doodle Kíli fishes into his bag for two pain pills and takes them with a drink of his bottled water. The bruise across his chest has begun to change from dark purplish black to a lighter shade with hints of green and yellow and still hurts when touched or pulled wrong.

It should begin to fade soon so he just keeps a bottle of pain pills in his bag for moments like this.

Finishing up the doodle Kíli sits back on the bench and glances around the campus, watching the students heading to and from their classes while trying to find inspiration, The sun is shining but the breeze helps cool things down, his eyes pausing on the fountain a few steps away.

There are a few ducks sitting in the cool blue water and Kíli scoots forward a bit, sketching an outline of the structure while he avoids studying a bit longer.  

Dark eyes flick up to glance at the fountain and Kíli sees a familiar blond coming out of the building behind it. He keeps his pen still for a moment and a smile tugs at his lips when their eyes meet and he sees the recognition.

Fíli says something to the tall brunet he’s walking with and they part ways, the other grinning as he watches Fíli head toward the group of small tables across the way.  

“Hey, how’s your chest?”

Kíli smiles and pushes the hair that has fallen into his eyes back and successfully hides his wince. “A bit better, still hurts like a bitch sometimes.” The blond laughs and Kíli gestures to the seat across from him. “How’re you? Did you ever get rid of the spiciness of that pizza?”

Taking a seat Fíli laughs, swinging his bag onto the table and pushing it aside. “I went home and ate three pieces of bread because I read that it should help. It did but only a little bit though, and I made sure to carry a water bottle around with me the rest of the night.”

“Sorry, if I would have known it was going to be that bad I wouldn't have ordered it.”

They had gone for coffee after the library incident and when they had finished both their stomachs had rumbled loudly, which led to visiting the pizza place down the street. It wasn't an official date but to Kíli it had been the closest thing to one he’s been on in ages so even though they both paid half the bill he thinks it still counts.

“No, don’t apologize. It was really good and I like trying new things.” Fíli smiles with a little nod and Kíli can’t help but agree. The breeze ruffles the pages of the brunet’s notebook and Fíli glances down at it, noting the doodles.

“I’m trying to avoid studying for my maths test,” Kíli offers in explanation, picking his pen up and filling in the outline of the fountain with some shading. A few doodles are spread out across the page and it's clear he enjoys that more than studying.

Fíli nods in understanding, a smile on his lips as he leans across the table a bit to see better. “Did you give Professor Gloin devil horns?”

A light blush spreads over Kíli’s cheeks but he nods. “Yeah, I think pretty much everyone who loves math has to be a demon.” Lifting his head Fíli looks at the brunet and grins, Kíli realizing his mistake. “Well, I mean… they aren’t _so_ bad.”

“Are you going to doodle me in your notes next?” Fíli asks in teasing amusement.

Kíli can’t help but smile and moves his pen down to start sketching the shape of a face, Fíli letting out a laugh that the younger man soon joins in on. It makes Kíli’s chest ache a bit but Fíli’s smile seems brighter than the sun so it’s definitely worth it.

“So when is your next class?” Sitting back Fíli reaches up to run a hand through his hair.

“Not for a few hours, I have a long free period today. Yours?”

Biting his lip Fíli shakes his head a bit. “I’m finished for the day so I usually head to the library or go home.”

Nodding in understanding Kíli can’t help but be a bit jealous. He’s only got one more short class for the day but it’s a maths one and he’d much rather go to the library or go home instead.

“Would you like to get a late lunch? If you have a few hours it could pass the time, and there’s plenty of places close so you won’t be late.”

A bubble of excitement stirs in Kíli’s chest and he nods immediately, Fíli giving him a bit of a relieved smile. “That sounds great,” the brunet says, closing his pen and tossing it into his bag. “Maybe with a bit of food the studying will come easier.”

Fíli slides his bag off the table as Kíli packs his up. “We could go to the little cafe by the library. Their tables are a bit bigger and I could help you study, if you’d like.”

Dark eyes widen and Kíli stares for a few seconds before nodding quickly and zipping his bag up. “That would be awesome. I’m pretty much shit with maths so you might have your work cut out for you.”

“I like a challenge,” Fíli replies with a grin, shouldering his bag and watching Kíli do the same. They set off down the sidewalk toward the large library building, both smiling in the bright sunshine.


	10. Chapter 10

Kíli hums as warm hands slide up and down his thighs slowly, feeling every inch of his skin and the muscles that move beneath it. His movements are drawn out and lazy, lifting up and letting gravity bring him back down to meet each roll of Fíli’s hips.

The blond’s back arches with the next thrust and Kíli’s hands splay across his chest, one of Fíli’s sliding up to wrap around his left wrist loosely. They share a smile and Kíli lifts his hand from the warm skin, strong fingers lacing with his own seconds later.

They’ve been at it for a while now, Kíli riding the blond slow and steady as they both wake up. Neither have class until early afternoon so they take their time, soft kisses and touches tracing over warm skin.

Last night had been much different and the party had led to drunken fumbling and laughter that turned into heated kisses and hard thrusts, bodies tangled and pressing into the mattress. Small bruises have bloomed across Kíli’s hips and in the early light of the morning Fíli had kissed them in silent apology.

Now the fingers of one hand slide up to trace them, fitting over the dark spots perfectly but with a lighter grip. Kíli moans softly when Fíli raises one of his legs up a bit to change the angle and give himself a bit more leverage to roll into each downward slide.

“Fíli,” the brunet says breathlessly, squeezing their hands as he drops down. His thighs begin to shake when he lifts up again, the older student’s thumb rubbing circles into his hip as he head presses back into the pillow.

“We can switch,” Fíli murmurs, watching the line of Kíli’s back bend as he’s filled once more. Dark hair spills across smooth skin with a shake of his head, Kíli pressing their joined hands into the sheets.

“I like this, feeling you. It feels good to have you inside of me.” Tipping his hips back and forth Kíli pants softly, bending at the waist and cupping Fíli’s cheek with his free hand as he slides his thumb along the golden stubble. “I wish I could paint you like this, when you’re only mine.”

Blue eyes darken and Fíli catches the brunet’s thumb between his lips, flicking his tongue across the tip without taking his eyes from Kíli’s. His hand trails from the younger’s hip to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking in time with the rise and fall. “Always yours.”

They move together in a steady rhythm for a few more minutes, both gasping moans into the glowing room until it becomes too much. Kíli comes first as he drops down over Fíli’s cock, pressing close and rolling his hips to prolong the feeling.

It takes only a few more thrusts and the tightening vice of Kíli’s flexing body to send Fíli over the edge. He spills deep inside the younger man and Kíli moans as he feels it, clenching around Fíli and leaning in to connect their lips.

Fíli’s hands move over Kíli’s hips and grip his behind, squeezing it as he rocks up with little thrusts. Together they ride the sensations out with lazy kisses and languid moves.

Kíli breaks the kiss after a few moments and smiles, thighs tensing as he lifts up. Fíli’s cock slips free and the both moan, the younger flopping down across the blond’s chest.

“We need to clean up,” Fíli murmurs, tugging at a lock of dark hair that spills over slim shoulders. A grumble of something into Fíli’s chest is the answer and Kíli refuses to move. An amused smile spreads on Fíli’s lips and he cards his hand through the long dark hair. “I’ll make you pancakes.”

Perking up a bit Kíli lifts his head and blinks sleepily at the blond. “Are you bribing me? Letting you up for pancakes?”

“Is it working?”

The brunet hums in thought and eyes Fíli with a look. “Are they going to be the best pancakes I’ve ever eaten?”

“I’ll put blueberries in them,” Fíli promises. Kíli hums noncommittally and lies his head back down. He likes the warmth of being close, the press of their bodies together. It’s only a matter of time before his stomach rumbles but they can hold onto this moment for a bit longer.

Rolling them over Fíli trails kisses up from the base of Kíli’s spine, the brunet slipping his hands under the pillow and using the soft fabric to hide his smile as he turns his head to the side. A warm hand brushes dark hair off to the side as the kisses come higher, light whispers against soft skin.

“Have you thought it through?” Fíli murmurs while pressing his lips to the dark tattoo that stands out against the pale skin of Kíli’s shoulder. They both know he’s not talking about breakfast.

“Mmm,” the younger replies, eyes falling shut as Fíli shifts to straddle his waist. Warm hands slide up and down his sides slowly, lips trailing from one shoulder to the other.

He moves his attention up Kíli’s neck and smiles when the taller man tips his head to the side to bare more space for kisses. “And?” The question is just a whisper, fingers sliding up to sift through the dark ends of long hair.

Letting out a sigh Kíli turns himself around in Fíli’s arms. He reaches a hand up to cup the back of the blond’s neck, fingers playing with the soft hair there. “Do you really want me to come?”

“I do.” Fíli answers without hesitation and gives the younger man a smile.

Kíli bites his bottom lip and cards his fingers through Fíli’s short hair. “Will we have to hide?”

The blond man hums in thought. “Maybe in Auckland things will be a bit more difficult.” He sees Kíli’s lips turn down and lowers himself to kiss the artist softly. “I don’t want to hide you,” he murmurs against Kíli’s lips. “But the media might take an interest in you.”

With a soft sigh Kíli parts his legs a bit wider for Fíli to settle more comfortably and they kiss for a while, slow and lazy and intimate. After a few moments Fíli pulls back and presses a kiss to Kíli’s forehead, then to his nose and cheek and lips. “But I have a plan.”

“You do?” A smile tugs at Kíli’s lips and he brings a hand up to run through Fíli’s hair, the other swirling patterns on his shoulder. “Do tell.”

“We fly to the South Island first, spend most of the week there.” Letting his body rest against the younger man’s Fíli smiles. “The last few days we can fly to Auckland, visit Mum and see a bit of the city.”

“What about work?”

Fíli shakes his head and lifts a hand to brush a few strands of hair behind Kíli’s ear. “I’ve been working too much lately but now I get to spend time with you. Work can wait.”

A smile tugs at the younger man’s lips and he can’t help but feel excitement well in his chest. “Liar,” he teases, tugging lightly at Fíli’s hair before smoothing it out. “But while you work I can find some inspiration and maybe paint. I hear there’s a lot to experience in New Zealand.”

Shifting up onto his hands and knees Fíli leans in for a kiss. “I’ll show you,” he murmurs quietly. “But only a bit so you want to go back.”

Kíli laughs softly and wraps his arms around Fíli’s neck. “I’d like that.” Pulling the blond down into a kiss he can’t help but smile into it. “I’ll go. I have no idea what to pack but I’ll go on an adventure with you.”

Resting his weight on the younger man’s chest Fíli kisses him deeply, making it last. Their chests vibrate with soft hums and warmth, Kíli pulling back to lean against the pillow and card his fingers through Fíli’s short hair. “But first thing’s first, I need pancakes.”

Fíli chuckles softly and lifts himself up, slipping off the bed and walking over to the dresser to grab a clean pair of boxers. “You are so easily swayed by food.” Turning onto his side Kíli watch the muscles along the blond’s backside shift and pull, humming appreciatively.

He gathers the blankets up and smiles when Fíli turns to look at him. “Can we have chocolate chips instead of blueberries? And bacon?”

Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle Fíli walks over to the bed and leans down, one hand on the mattress as he kisses the request from soft lips. “Chocolate chips and bacon,” Fíli murmurs in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to the brunet’s forehead before straightening up. “But if you fall back asleep I get to eat all the bacon.”

That makes Kíli laugh and he shakes his head quickly. “Don’t bet on it.”

Giving the brunet another smile Fíli slips out the door and down the hall to the kitchen to start their breakfast.

Collapsing back into the pillows and blankets Kíli smiles up at the ceiling. He can’t seem to help his smile and it only gets bigger when he thinks of the new upcoming trip.

After a while Fíli’s voice floats down the hall as he sings among the sounds of the pots and pans being shifted around. The sound has Kíli sitting up and shifting to his feet, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and reaching down to grab one of Fíli’s dress shirts.

Slipping it on he runs a hand through his wild hair and stretches, pushing past the door and heading down the hallway that leads to where Fíli sings in the small kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth Kíli grins at the interview he’s watching on television. The interviewer loses his prying smile as soon as Fíli delivers the line about not having a girlfriend but an amazingly talented boyfriend that he’s been seeing for a few years now.

Kíli loves the smug grin Fíli wears as he waves the man off and moves down the carpeted pathway, leaving the wide-eyed interviewer to digest the new information.

He knows Fíli doesn't really like attending such high profile events but moments like this make it totally worth it. Well, that and seeing his boyfriend in a sharp suit, of course.

But this time it’s extra worth it since they’ve been keeping their relationship out of the public eye until now. Now, things are different.

A key scraping in the lock sounds through the flat and the door opens seconds later, Kíli glances over and stuffing his face with more popcorn.

“Hey,” Fíli says, dropping his keys into the handmade bowl by the door. Setting his bag down he rests his hands on the sides of the doorway and slips off his shoes, rolling his eyes when he sees what Kíli is watching. “Seriously, again?”

“What? This is my favourite part.” Kíli rewinds the recorded show back to just before the interviewer asks Fíli about his love life. “It’s the best thing I’ve ever recorded. You can almost see his career crashing down around him in flames.”

“You’re terrible.” Fíli can’t help but grin as he walks into the tiny living room.

Kíli nods in agreement as he watches the scene again, smile widening before he pauses the recording. He turns to Fíli and sets the bowl of popcorn down on the floor. “Welcome home, sweetheart. How was work?”

“Long. Boring.” Unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt Fíli rolls the sleeves up and runs a hand through his mostly styled hair. “How was class?”

“Not bad. But I have homework.” Kíli gets to his feet and walks over to Fíli. The old t-shirt he wears just barely covers the tops of his thighs. “I need to practice my nudes.”

Fíli laughs, wrapping his arms around Kíli’s waist. “Yeah? Didn’t you have to practice those a few nights ago? And last week, too?”

“Practice makes perfect, you know. But it’s rough because where am I going to find a willing model to strip naked and let me oogle him for an hour or so?” Looping his arms around Fíli’s neck Kíli plays with the short hair at the back of his neck.

“I might know someone.” Leaning in Fíli catches Kíli’s lips in a kiss. “But it will cost you.”

“A price I’m very willing to pay.” When Fíli chuckles Kíli kisses him again, mumbling against his lips. “Are you hungry? I ordered Chinese.”

Leaning back Fíli slips his hands beneath the back of Kíli’s shirt and grins. “I know. They charged the credit card they have on file.”

“But I did get you spring rolls and vegetable lo mein. And I even asked for extra fortune cookies because I know you like to read those and use them as bookmarks.”

“Wow, extra cookies. Sounds like we’re going to have one wild night.”

Kíli tugs at Fíli’s hair gently and then steps back, reaching up to undo the top half of the buttons on his shirt. “I got a call today.”

“From your other boyfriend?” He settles his hands on Kíli’s hips and dips his fingers beneath the waistband of the red boxers.

“No, he doesn't call. We only meet up spontaneously for smoking hot kinky sex when you’re out of town.” Kíli winks at Fíli and smoothes his hands over the front of Fíli’s shirt. “It was about a commission.”

“Yeah?” Fíli’s hands squeeze Kíli’s hips gently and he smiles. “That’s great, babe.”

Kíli hums and looks at Fíli with a smile. “It’s an older couple. They came to the gallery show and decided they wanted a piece for their living room.”

“Do you have everything you need for it?” Stepping back Fíli takes Kíli’s hand and leads him toward the bedroom. “We can go to the store and make a supply run.”

With one hand Fíli finishes unbuttoning his shirt and Kíli helps him out of it, hanging the expensive fabric on the back of the desk chair so it won’t wrinkle. “I can go tomorrow. You’ve had a long day and we have food coming.”

Reaching for Fíli’s pants Kíli gets the belt and button undone with practiced ease. Warm hands rest over his and he looks up at Fíli.

“I don’t mind going to the store.” Leaning in Fíli steals a kiss. “We should celebrate.”

“It’s a weekday,” Kíli laughs as Fíli laces their fingers and wraps his arms around the brunet, pinning his arms down. “And I don't need to have it finished for a month.”

Fíli smiles and walks Kíli backward to the bed. “But it’s better to start early.”

“Yeah, I know. I want to sketch it out before I paint anything so maybe we can go supply shopping this weekend or something.”

Humming in thought Fíli nods, dipping his head to kiss along Kíli’s neck. “And tonight we can work on nudes.”

“All the nudes. You should just spend the rest of the night naked, actually.” Kíli muses, tipping his head to the side to give Fíli more room. He wiggles his hands and squeezes so Fíli releases them and slides his fingers along the older man’s spine. “Reading, doing paperwork, bathing, relaxing in bed...”

“Answering the door when the food gets here,” Fíli offers with a grin, Kíli leaning back to laugh.

After a few moments he can breathe properly again and shakes his head a bit. “Maybe not that one. We’ll never get spring rolls again.”

Fíli lifts his hands and cups Kíli’s face. It’s a bit red from the laughing fit but the smile in his eyes goes straight to Fíli’s heart and he leans in for a soft kiss. Kíli’s hands come up to grip the blond’s wrists and he tilts his head to deepen the affection.

“I love you,” Fíli murmurs against Kíli’s lips.

With a teasing smile Kíli leans back to reply. “I know.”

The doorbell buzzes and it makes Kíli jump, Fíli laughing as he drops his hands. “That’s not funny,” Kíli says with a grin, throwing a punch at Fíli’s arm.

Fíli dodges the swing and moves over toward the closet to grab a t-shirt. “It was very funny. You jumped a mile and bristled like a cat.”

Kíli huffs and goes to get the door, sputtering when a pair of sweatpants are thrown at his head. He catches them and turns to look at Fíli.

“Put those on before you get that.”

Looking down at his boxers Kíli grins. “Possessive, much?”

“I don't want you to blind the poor guy with those ghostly white legs.”

“Oi!” Kíli begins his protest but the doorbell sounds again. Giving Fíli a look he tugs the pants on and heads down the hallway, calling out in what Fíli assumes to be Chinese. The blond shakes his head as he pulls a shirt on and goes out to join Kíli before he eats all the spring rolls.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthday Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176665) by [PadBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack)




End file.
